Last Loss
by choki hikari
Summary: Naruto's life is complete: Sasuke, Family, and Hokage. But what happens when his perfect life is disrupted and may even cost him his life? -- I suck at summaries so plz check it out... Rate M for later chapters and just to be safe...
1. The Uchiha

Hello everyone,

This would be my first fanfic ever… well… ever posted on the net anyways. And you guessed it, it's a SasuNaru! Love for my SasuNaru

**WARNING**

Naruto **does not** belong to me – instead Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei and Sasuke :P

_**Yaoi**_ – which means boyxboy! Yes, Sasuke and Naruto playing/ doing naughty things. If yaoi's not your thing then please leave, I'm not making you stay.

Since this is my first fanfic, I'm going to rate this (**YA**) for young adults.

**NOTES**

Any notes I have for the readers will be after the chapter, but since this is the first chapter, then it's here in the intro.

(Blank Blank) – means that the characters are thinking or are talking in their thoughts.

{Blank Blank} – Directed towards the readers (Naruto only)

"Blank Blank"—Talking

*Blank Blank* -- Notes in the middle of the story

If there's anything else I'll mention later – now on with the story.

Chapter 1: The Uchiha

It was like any morning in the peaceful village of Konoha. The villagers were busy attending to their errands while talking to one another.

In the Uchiha compound, though, is another story. "Ren, stop crying and man up!!" a young raven hair boy yelled while his dark blue eyes glared at the boy in front of him

"B-b-b-but you never told m-m-me that we'll be u-u-using this jutsu…" the boy Ren cried, his blond with black tips hair was slightly slanted and his blue eyes moisten with the tears.

"That's because you never asked!" the the previous boy replied back with guilty eyes

"Baka Ran!" Ren cried loudly

"Enough…" a young girl with black hair and blond streaks interrupted the two boys, her black eyes glared angrily at the two.

The three stared at each other for a while before the girl turned and walked away, with her hands in her pants pocket.

"Rin-chan is scary…." The small blond cried large tears "… Yeah…" the raven hair nodded his head in agreement.

"Rin-chan is angry again?" a blond girl was suddenly between the two boys, her eyes smiling warmly

"Waaagh!!" the small raven scream as he took a few steps back

"Chi-neesan…" Ren wiped his tears away

"Breakfast is ready… shall we go eat?" the blond girl opened her eyes to show warm, grayish blue eyes.

"Ah! Breakfast!" Ran quickly ran towards the door

"Shall we then?" the blond girl offer a hand to the small blond boy "Yeah!" the latter nodded and then took the offered hand.

Inside the Uchiha household, a blond man set up the table happily as he hummed a quiet tune to himself.

The small raven hair girl with blond streaks sat in a chair, keeping a watchful eye on the blond man.

"Rin-chan, do you want sausage with your eggs?" the blond man asked, his voice was fill with laughter even when he wasn't laughing

"… No." Rin replied

"Ahaha… somehow I knew you'd say that." Naruto turned around and smile at the girl

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!!" Ran's voice was heard throughout the whole house.

All Naruto felt was a bump on his leg and then as fast as it had happened, it was gone. Ran was already seen standing on a stool washing his hands in the sink.

Naruto gave a small chuckle before turning around to attend to his cooking sausage.

"Ohayoo..." two familiar voices were heard by the doorway

"Ohayoo Sasuke, Ryuu-chan!" Naruto greeted them happily without turning around from his chore.

"Ohyaoo Otou-sama, Onii-sama." Rin greeted her father.

Sasuke patted her head before walking to his seat and the other raven head just replied with a 'Hn'.

"Nee~ Tou-Sama! I finally got the hang of the Katon no Jutsu!" Ran quickly seated himself and started a conversation with Sasuke

"… That's good." Sasuke sipped his already prepared tea.

The blond girl and Ren appeared from the door and quickly greeted everyone before taking their seats.

After everyone was settle and eating, silence filled the room. It wasn't those awkward silence, but a calm and much needed silence.

*Naruto's going to start talking to you, the readers*

"{Well… how should I start… um… welcome! Um... no, that sounds retarded… how should I start… um… nevermind. Anyways, this is my family! Yep, you heard that right, this is my FAMILY! After so long, I finally have my very own family! I'll start off introducing myself, for those who don't know me. My name is Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the 6th Hokage, which would be the rokudaime. It took a while, but my goals have been achieve of being Hokage and not only that… I even have my own family. What more could I wish for… alright, enough about me. The handsome devil beside me is Uchiha Sasuke, my husband. We've been married for 17 years now… he's also the captain of Konoha's Elite Unit ANBU. Sasuke is… well… he's Sasuke. The ones I'll be introducing next would be our children; we have 5 children total. The oldest, which is 14 years old, is Uchiha Ryuusuke (Ryuu-chan for short). Our Ryuu is smart (Like Sasuke), popular with the ladies (Like Sasuke), and barely shows any emotions (Like Sasuke). But! He does have my eyes… those shining, determined sky-blue eyes… Ryuu is already an ANBU and doing various missions. Our second child, 12 years old, is Uchiha Chidori (Chi for short). She looks exactly like me… as in blond hair and blue eyes, but due to a accident in the past, Chi is now blind. Being blind or not, Chi is still an excellent ninja. She's already taking her exams for a jounin. Chi would make a very good mother, but I won't give her up to anyone!!!!}" Naruto poked his sausage angrily as he thought of the idea of giving her daughter away for marriage

"Look, Kaa-chan is making that expression again…" the small raven, Ran, stared at his mother with boredom

"Kaa-chan…?" Ren asked, his voice was filled with worried

"Ah! Huh?" Naruto looked around the table to see everyone watching him. "Huh… ahahah! Sorry about that…" Naruto laugh nervously

"Dobe…" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto ignored the comment and continue on with his thoughts…

"{As for my last three—well, they're triplets. Each came with their very own and unique personality. The oldest of the triplets is Ran—he's the troublemaker and he's never afraid to try new things out, reminds me of myself in the past. Next up is Ren—Ren is more sensitive to his feelings and is easily emotional. I don't know if that's a good thing for a boy or not… The youngest of my children is Rin-chan. Rin-chan doesn't talk much and she doesn't show any emotion, but she's famous for her icy-dagger glared. Even when she was born, she did not utter a single sound, but was perfectly healthy… strange, must run in the Uchiha bloodline.}"

"To…. Naruto… Naruto!" Sasuke's volume increased by a fold

"Huh? What?" the blond man quickly respond back after realizing that Sasuke had been calling him.

"… You didn't hear a single thing I said, huh?" Sasuke sigh in irritation

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was talking to the read—um…" the blond man suddenly stopped

"You were talking to who?" the raven hair suddenly glared to Naruto

"{Oops… Forgot to mention about Sasuke and his possesive streak… if he thinks that anything is his, then it's his. No and, if, or, but. What's his is his and he's extremely jealous… it's nice, but it gets annoying once in a while…}"

"So, Dobe… who were you talking to?" Sasuke's eyes watch Naruto's reaction for any movements

"Huh… no one!" Naruto suddenly got up and walked towards the staircase

"Dobe." Sasuke got up and followed Naruto.

The children continue eating as though they were used to this event happening everyday.

After Breakfast…

"Sigh… he finally left after many interrogation questions…" Naruto sigh, his face showed that his life has been shortened by a few years

"Tou-sama really loves Kaa-chan." Ran stated as he put on his sandles.

The triplets were 6 and were in the academy to begin training to becoming good ninja.

"Okaa-sama…" Rin walked out of the house and handed Naruto a scroll

"Don't forget about these documents you're suppose to give to Aunt Haruno." Rin quickly put on her shoes

"Ah! Arigatou Na~ Rin-chan!" Naruto smile widely as he accepted the scroll

"Drop that polite talk, Rin! Didn't Aunty Sakura told you not to call her that?" Ran sneer angrily

"… Unlike a impolite brat, I know my bounderies." Rin replied back to Ran's remark

"Why you—" Ran growl angrily

"C'mon, now… don't start arguing when we're finally leaving…" Naruto tried to usher his kids out the gate.

"Kaa-chan…" Ran and Ren both held out their hands while Rin walked ahead.

Naruto chuckle at his two son while taking their small hands. "Rin-chan, let's walk together." Naruto called out to Rin.

The latter didn't replied, but slow down in her pace.

Naruto love his family and he love his life right… he wouldn't exchange it for anything…

TO BE CONTINUE……………..

My first fanfic post online… chapter 1 is complete for now. Please comment and give any constructive feedbakcs for me… I don't know how far I can go with this story but I'll do my best. Thank you for your time…


	2. Sasuke's Mission

**Chapter 2 – Sasuke's Mission**

**WARNING:**

Naruto does **NOT** belong to me – Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei and Sasuke

**YAOI** – That's right, BoyxBoy, love the yaoi!

**YA** – For young adult

Naruto was in his office, signing papers again, when a sudden knock came from the door.

"Naruto-sama?" Sakura peek her pink hair inside the room.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's bright blue eyes lit up happily

"Happy to have someone visit you?" Sakura chuckle

"Yeah… being stuck in here is such a pain…" the blond man groan.

The pink hair assistant continue to chuckle before gathering her thoughts again.

"Ah yes, did you bring the scroll I asked you?" she asked

"Yep! Rin-chan reminded me this morning… or should I say she gave them to me this morning!" Naruto took out the scroll and gave it to Sakura

"At least there's someone I can rely on…" Sakura smile as she open up the scroll, but her smile was soon replaced with a frown.

"Naruto…" the pink hair nin suddenly shot a glare at Naruto

"What?!" Naruto flinch as he answered back

"… Did I not tell you to sign this?" Sakura shook with fustration as she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself "And didn't I specifically told you that I need it sign by today?" she continue

"… Oops…" Naruto grinned nervously

"… Tell me… what were you doing last night that you forgot, huh?" she lean forward on the desk and stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto shifted his gaze away from Sakura's sea-green eyes

"Um… you see… that is…" Naruto tried to think of a reason

*Flash Back – Yaoi so if you don't want to read, then don't*

"_Sasuke… don't…" the blond panted heavily as he writhed underneath the raven hair "Naruto… you must have more endurance…" Sasuke teasingly squeeze mini Naruto "No… we've already… agh… done it… nng… three times…" Naruto panted between moans "Well… I'm not satisfied yet…" the raven purred into Naruto's ear "Sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto shouted angrily "If you keep that up, you'll wake up the children… should we keep you quiet?" Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he suddenly lock lips with the blond. The heated kiss was more than enough for the blond, who was literally crying now. "Ngh… no… agh…" Naruto moan into the kiss as Sasuke's swift tongue made a work out of him…*_

"(Waaaaaagh!! How can I tell Sakura-chan that?! That after Sasuke was finally relieved we already did it 7 times!!!)" Naruto blushed at the thought of the Raven hair man

"Naruto-Sa-Ma?" Sakura's smile was growing more and more muderous every passing second

"Wah! I'm sorry, it's because I fell asleep when I got home and forgot!!" Naruto clap his hand together above his head and beg for forgiveness from the pink hair ninja.

Sakura stared at Naruto for a few second before she let out a big sigh.

She obviously knew what happened when Naruto got home… seriously… and she once thought that she was going to married Sasuke. No way in hell would she say yes now. NO WAY! Sasuke was a beast when it comes to that part of marriage.

"Alright, alright… here, just read through it and see if there's anything Konoho won't follow." Sakura handed the scroll back to Naruto

"Sakura-chan!" the blond man's eyes grew googly and big as he saw Sakura in a new light

"Alright, alright… get back to work." Sakura cough away her embarassment

"Right Away!" Naruto chime happily…

After a few hours of working, Naruto got up and stretch quietly, walking towards the window.

"… So beautiful…" Naruto took in a big sniff of the natural air.

_Naruto__…._ A ghostly voice suddenly called out from no where.

"Huh!" the blond suddenly turned around to find no one inside the room with him.

"….??" Naruto scanned the room, but didn't detect anything so he brushed it off.

After work hours, Naruto was finally heading home.

He was going home to where his family would be waiting for him, to where his everything is.

"I'm home." Naruto slide the door opened and entered.

"Welcome back, Okaa-sama." Chidori was already by the entrance, waiting for her mother.

"Kaa-chan!!!" Ran and Ren ran towards Naruto and gave him a big hug. Rin stood next to Chidori and bowed slightly.

"Eh? Where's Sasuke and Ryuu-chan?" the blond asked as he looked around

"Otou-sama and Ryuusuke-niisama is not home yet. It seems that there's a urgent meeting that they are attending." Chidori answered her mother's question

"Oh… okay." Naruto answered dumbfoundly

Durning dinner time the family ate quietly with only a few questions to the triplets about their day.

"Tou-sama! Tomorrow is our day off, can you teach me to perfect the Katon no jutsu?" Ran asked happily

"… Alright." Sasuke smile at his hyperactive son

"Me too?" Ren asked. Sasuke nodded to his son as he happily ate again.

"Rin-chan, don't you want to practice too?" Naruto asked Rin

"… No, I've already master it." Rin replied

"Ah! … I see…" the blond man laugh nervously

"(When did she—no, I should ask who taught her…)" Naruto turned towards Ryuusuke

"It wasn't me." Ryuusuke replied back without looking at Naruto

"Huh! … Ahahah!" Naruto scratch his head as he laugh nervously.

Later that night inside Sasuke's and Naruto's bedroom…

"Why didn't I hear about the ANBU's meeting?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke and Naruto were on the bed, a book in Sasuke's hand and a pout on Naruto's face.

"It wasn't a big meeting. Just something to discuss within the ANBU unit." Sasuke answered Naruto's demand

"Sasuke! I'm the Hokage… I am your boss… don't you think a discussion within my unit, I should know about?" the blond narrowed his eyes

"… Why are you making such a fuss about this matter?" Sasuke closed his book

"A fuss? What the hell are you talking about?! Of course I should make a fuss! I have no idea what the protection squad of Konoha is thinking. I don't know what their next moves going to be! Don't you think I'll be worry?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke reach up and caressed Naruto's cheek lightly, touching the whisker-like mark.

"And I'm telling you not to worry… everything's okay. The boys just wanted to have a little chat with each other since it's been a while since they can chat freely. I was only there to supervise since I am the captain." Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto's cheek

"… Why do you like to make things hard for me…" Naruto mumble under his breath with red ears.

Sasuke chuckle lightly before laying Naruto down to get some sleep….

*Naruto's Dream* _"Naruto…." A voice called out almost as a whisper "Who's there?!" Naruto could barely see anything as the darkness surrounded him "Come… Come to me…" the voice beckons "… Who are you?" the blond man questioned "Come…" a small light flicker in the distant "Huh?" Naruto followed the small light until it got lighter and lighter. The small light turned out to be a bright shining light from a door. "Come…" the voice beckons again. Naruto slowly lifted his hand slowly to grabbed the doorknob, but suddenly many hands grabbed hold of Naruto's hand, dragging him inside the door. "No!! NO! LET ME GO!! LET GO!!" the blond shouted as he struggled against the arms coming out of the door "Stop!! NOOOO! SASUKE!!!" Naruto scream_ *End of Dream*

Naruto suddenly bolted up and wheezed out heavily, as though he was having a hard time breathing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke woke up and lightly touch Naruto's shoulder, but to his surprise, Naruto smack Sasuke's hand away.

"….!! Naruto?" Sasuke got up and peered into Naruto's eyes. "What's wrong? Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

It took Naruto about a minute before he register his surroundings.

"… Sa… Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his eyes fill with fear

"… Yeah." Sasuke pulled Naruto into an embrace.

"What's wrong, Dobe?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto stay silent for a minute before replying "Nothing! Ahahahah! I dreamt that I was getting chase by this giant bird and the bird was about to eat me!" Naruto struggle out of Sasuke's embrace and used his arms to emphasis his dream.

The raven hair man stared at his blond dobe before sighing… "Usuratonkachi…"

Naruto laugh happily at his husband's word…

The next day Naruto was unsettle as he sat in the Hokage's room. It was like every morning… wake up, eat breakfast, kiss Sasuke, Ryuusuke, and Chidori before they leave, take the triplets to the academy, and then come to work… so why was it that he feels so unsettle?

Maybe he's starting to get the cold… but… Uzumaki Naruto never gets sick, so why?!

Naruto bam his hand on the table and groan with irritation. "Naruto? Is something bothering you?" Sakura's voice suddenly spoke out.

The blond had forgotten that his secretary, Sakura, was also in the room with him.

"I'm fine…" he replied, sighing "You've been doing nothing, but sigh ever since you got into the office. Do you really find your job repulsive now?" Sakura rolled her eyes "It's not that… it's just…" Naruto trailed off as though he was lost in thought.

"Naruto?" concern was filled in Sakura's eyes and voice. Maybe it was because even though Naruto daydreams a lot, there were times that it just seems… strange.

"I think you better take a day off." Sakura suggested

"No, no… there's no need to go to such length. I'm fine so don't worry about me." Naruto gave the pink hair a reassured smile

The pink hair nin knew better than to say anything else when Naruto gives that smile. That reassured smile means that end of discussion.

"… Just know that I will be here to listen to anything you want to discuss about." Sakura replied back to the blond's smile

After work hours, Naruto had to stay behind to work overtime. It seems that some last-minute report were turned in to be review. The blond worked silently, humming every now and then, but otherwise, there was only silence.

"_Naruto…."_ The blond quickly turned around to find no one behind or beside him. He stay in total silence to listen to any kind of noise, but after a while of nothing, he return to his reviews. "(Am I going senile already?)" Naruto thought to himself…

That night in the Uchiha household…

*Naruto's Dream*

"_Yo, Naruto!" Jiraiya waved happily. Naruto looked around his scenry and saw that it was a normal dream. He sigh in relief and took in the scene. Ero-sennin was sitting on the green grass beside a beautiful pond. The sky showed a beautiful orange-red sunset glow. Wait… Ero-sennin?! _

_Naruto quickly stared at his ero-sensei who had passed away years back. _

"_ERO-SENNIN!!!" the blond quickly ran up to his sensei_

"_How've you been?" the sannin smile widely at his pupil _

"… _I've been great!" Naruto replied, there was so many things he wanted to tell his sensei, but it just wouldn't come out._

_The blond then stare down at the ground… he felt somewhat guilty to see his sensei, but he was happy to just see him. _

"_Are you still thinking about the past…?" Jiraiya smile as he turned to look in the orange sky. Instead of an answered, Naruto stay silent. _

"_Listen Naruto… you shouldn't live in the past. You have to always look straight ahead of you. Humans are like the sun… they shine with strength, courage, and love. But whenever we feel down we will become very unstable. Naruto, did you know that you are Konoha's sun?" the Sannin asked_

_Naruto gazed at his sensei before he gave a small nod . Hokage meant protecting the village and also to keep the villagers happy._

"_The sun mustn't falter… because if it did… then everything would fall. Learn from your past mistake not live it. You have a husband who loves you, children who are going to carry on your name, and a village who will always remember you." Jiraiya turned to his students and gave him a serious look_

"_Something is about to happen… and it's taking place in a few weeks. It's going to be painful and rough… but you'll have to bear with it." The sannin got up and stretch _

"… _What do you mean… something's going to happen?" Naruto asked, confused _

"… _It means change is about to come. The life you have now is going to disappeared… listen, watch, and learn well, Naruto…" Jiraiya then walked off into the distance, leaving a confused blond behind."_

*End of Dream*

That morning, Naruto woke up and found his thoughts were all messed up…

Days quickly passed by and a few weeks even flew by and nothing seem to have changed, but Naruto still kept his guard up. "HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" Sakura burst into the Hokage's room.

"What is it?" Naruto looked up from his papers

"Big problem!! Right now as we speak Sand seems to be in war!! We just receive a letter from the Kazekage!!" Sakura explained in one breath

"WHAT?! Ga… Gaara?" Naruto's eyes grew wide and shock "

"Yes! They have requested us of back-up! According to the letter, the enemies seems to be unknown and very strong." The green eyes girl continue

"Send in our ANBU UNIT!" Naruto ordered "Huh! But Hokage-sama, the ANBU UNIT is—" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"Now is not the time to question me back! Bring Sasuke now so we can explain him his upcoming mission!" Naruto ordered

"… Yes, right away…" the pink hair woman back down from the agrument and quickly ran to find Sasuke.

"… Gaara…" Naruto growled angrily

Naruto and Gaara's were the best of friends, no one can compare to Gaara when it comes to being call friends. Gaara was special; Naruto's Best Friend.

In just a few minutes, Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, you called?" he asked

"Your next mission is go to Sand and assist them." Naruto ordered "Sand?? What for?" Sasuke asked

"There's been an attack on Sand… I need you to take your ANBU UNIT and go help them." Naruto replied

"… You are planning on sending all your ANBU UNIT out there?" Sasuke asked, his voice was a bit irritated. Sasuke had never liked Gaara and probably never will.

"Sasuke…" the blond looked up at his husband, his eyes determine on his decision.

"Sigh… Alright, but I'm not taking all of my men. I'm leaving most of them behind." Sasuke slipped on his mask "No!" Naruto didn't agree with Sasuke's decision "You must take at least 2/3 of them with you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. What had happened in Sand that caused Naruto to act so rashly? "Do you know the enemies?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes "… No, but Gaara stated that they were really strong…" the blond lowered his eyes to the ground.

Without another word, Sasuke turned around, so that his back was facing Naruto, and walked out. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out which made Sasuke stopped "… Come back safe…" Naruto sounded so unstable, so weak and unsure of his decision now.

Sasuke quickly went back towards Naruto and pulled him into an embrace. "Naruto… what's wrong? These past few weeks you've been acting strange… did something happened?" Sasuke's voice was full of concern, one that Naruto had not heard in a long time.

For some reason, Naruto could feel his tears about to leak from his eyes. "Sasuke… if you don't hurry… it might be too late." He looked up into his husband's eyes "… I know. I'll be back… so wait for me, Naruto." Sasuke quickly poof off to get ready for his mission.

The blond sigh in fustration… his life was going to changed, that's what Ero-Sennin told him, but who or what was going to changed it? Gaara? Or was sending Sasuke a mistake? What if during the mission Sasuke gets… Naruto couldn't even finish his thoughts as he stressed out about the decision he made.

He pace back and forth, trying to organzied his thoughts.

"(Sasuke… come back safe… please…)" Naruto silently pray

To Be Continue….

I'm gonna end here… I know I'm moving things very fast, but please bear with me. I'm not very good at beginnings and such so please forgive me.

Please Comment.


	3. Side Story Naruto's Stalking Adventure

**Last Loss: Side Story #1**

**WARNING:**

I do **NOT** own Naruto! The only thing that I own in this fanfic are the Uchiha child and the title! Other than that Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei and Sasuke!

**NOT YAOI** – Sorry but this isn't yaoi or even shonen-ai…

"{ Hello Readers! I am Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto and I will be explaining more about my children to everyone. Due to the writer's lack of explanation, she made my little babies see unimportant. So now is my chance to brag more about my children!}"

Naruto quickly walked towards the kitchen "{Right now no one is home. Since I will be explaining about my children, I decided to follow them a little… I'm not a stalker though, I swear!!! Every good parent should at least keep track of their children, right? Right?!}"

Out in the street of Konoha, a suspicious looking character could be found hiding in the shadows or behind a telephone pole, which was Naruto. The blond had on large sunglasses and a white mouth-mask *Sorry… don't know what they are called*

"{Alright! First off, Ryuu-chan!}" Naruto quickly spotted Ryuusuke in the center of a whole bunch of girls "(Ryuu-chan is so popular…)" the blond cried sadly

"Nee~ Uchiha-kun! We're having a training session soon and we were wondering if you can make it…" the girls asked the stoic upcoming teenager

"(Oh my gawd! There's even older woman there too! Ryuu-chan, why are you so popular!!!)" Naruto scream inside his head

"Nee… Ryuu-kun." A girl with big breast rubbed herself against his arm

"(Noo!!! Keep away from him!!!!)" Naruto was just about to reveal himself but then…

"Get your ugly cow glands away from me." Ryuusuke walked out of the oogling girls

Everyone stood where they were with a dumbfounded face, even Naruto.

"{Sexy yet… COLD… that's my Ryuu-chan…}" Naruto cried, somehow he knew how the girls felt.

After a while of stalking Ryuusuke, he saw his son talking to Chidori for a few minutes before walking off.

Naruto decided that he stalked Ryuusuke enough and decided to stalk Chidori next.

"{Oh, my sweet Chi-chan!}" Naruto again hid behind telephone poles and trees.

Soon, Chidori was surrounded by a group of teenage boys.

"(GASP! My Chi-chan is in trouble!)" Naruto glared at the boys

"Hey Chidori-chan. Where are you heading? Mind if we tag along?" one of the boys asked and put his arm around her shoulders.

"(Don't touch my Chi-chan!!!)" Naruto's aura had a murderous intent in it

Chidori lightly grabbed onto the boy's hand and smile at him.

"Please don't touch me too lightly. Even though you are older than me, please don't think you are higher than me." Chidori suddenly tossed the boy over her shoulders and got into a fighting stance.

"If you want to tag along, you are welcome to… but if only you agree to be my practice target." Chidori's cheerful and warm voice was now a cold and deadly chopping machine.

The boys scream like little girls and ran off into the distance. Chidori dusted her shoulders and continue on her way, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto behind.

"(Chi-chan?)" he cried, somewhat feeling sorry for the boys.

Naruto then decided to 'check up' *which means stalk* his triplets.

"{Aww… my little babies…}" he was on the academy grounds, glancing into the classroom by the window. "{Let's see if I can spot them… Ah! Ren is taking notes! What a good boy ! Hmm… Rin-chan is… what is she doing?}" Naruto tried to get as close as he can, but the glass was a huge obstacle. After a while of squinting and guessing, he finally concluded that Rin was doing origami.

"(She's so talented!!!)" the blond man squeal happily to himself.

He then turned his attention back to find his other son, Ran. Now where was he… "(Oh, he's taking a nap… he's taking a nap…)" Naruto's smile was stick glued to his face "He's taking a nap?!!!" the blond man bust the window opened, causing the children to scream in fear.

"Huh! H-H-Hokage-sama?" Iruka was shocked to see the Hokage in his classroom "Ran, you little brat!!! I did not send you to school to take a nap!!" Naruto slowly approach the little raven head. Ran suddenly got out of his seat and stood straight, he knew better than anyone else than to run away from his kaa-chan.

"What do you think you're doing? Did you not get enough sleep?" Naruto demanded

The little raven head kept silent as he stared at the ground.

"Well? What do you have ot say?" the blond man kept ushering his child

"It's not what you think, Okaa-sama." Rin interrupted

"What?" Naruto turned towards his youngest child

"Ran-nii was simply trying to heal his chakra again. He used up a lot today during our practice training." Rin explained

Naruto turned towards Iruka to confirmed and he simply received a nod from his old sensei.

The blond turned bright red and utter an apology to both Ran and the class.

After the eventful day, Naruto returned home and relax on the sofa.

"{It seems that I don't know my children that well… oh, I fail as their mother…}" Naruto cried

"You know…" Ryuusuke suddenly appeared, sitting next to Naruto

"We knew that Okaa-sama was there all those times." Chidori stood behind Naruto and smile

"But we didn't want to embarassed Okaa-sama, so we let you be." Rin was now sitting across from Naruto

"Even though we really wanted to point it out." Ren appeared beside Naruto

"You didn't fail as a parent." Ran appeared standing next to Ren

The blond man had nothing to say, he was shocked, surprised, and yet happy.

"You guys…" Naruto sniffed before looking up at his children with a genuine smile

"But you failed as a ninja…" the children said at the same time, agreeing with each other

"What?!" Naruto scream in shock and agony

Just at that time, Sasuke enter into the house, staring at his family with a blank stare.

"… Did I miss something?" Sasuke asked, confused

"… Ahahahah!" Naruto started laughing, and one by one, the children started joining in their mother's laughter…

And Uchiha agreed… Nothing could ever replace this family…

Okay, I'm stopping the first side-story here… it's my first time writing a side-story so it was kinda challenging to me… so hopefully the next one would be better.

I decided to write something about the Uchiha Children because I felt that I didn't give them enough of the spotlight and I knew I rushed the story, but I love the Uchiha children that I created… I tried to base their personalities as best as I could.

I have always imagine Naruto to be a… doting parent (?)… one that would actually stalk their kids just to see if there's anything they don't know about their own kids.

So I'll leave it here with a few notes and please comment! Thanks so much for using your time to read!


	4. The True Purpose

**Chapter 3 – The True Purpose**

**WARNING:**

Naruto does **NOT** belong to me, in fact, I don't own anything of Naruto. The rightful owner of the Naruto series is Kishimoto Masashi-sensei and the owner of Naruto is Sasuke!^^

**YAOI – ** You got that right, BoyxBoy! So if you don't like, then click on the go back button on your screen^^

**Story Starts ~**

Sasuke and the ANBU UNIT had been gone for almost a day now. Naruto paced back and forth in his office, hoping to wash away his anxiety.

"Naruto, would you stop doing that!" Sakura demanded, she too was in fix because her husband, Sai, was also in this mission.

"Huh! Sorry, Sakura-chan…" Naruto laugh nervously as he scratch his head, his old habit was kicking in again.

"They'll be fine… they ARE Konoha's ANBU UNIT." Sakura showed a soft, yet strong smile.

The blond man stared at his secretary in AWE… Sakura's love one was also in danger… but yet here she was, so strong…

"You're right, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sat down and calmed his mind, focusing it back onto his work.

That night, Naruto had to explained their father and Ryuusuke's situation. The rest of his children nodded, understanding the circumstances.

"Kaa-chan, does that mean that Otou-sama won't be able to train with us anymore?" Ren asked, his innocent blue eyes stared into Naruto's own blue eyes.

"… He'll train with you when he come back. How about I train with you and Ran starting tomorrow?" the blond man suggested "Okay!" both Ren and Ran nodded eagerly.

This was a rare chance for the boys because most of the time, their kaa-chan was too busy with work and barely had time to spend with them, especially for training.

After dinner, the family went to bed…………………………………………………………..

A couple of days later, Naruto received a report from Sasuke, stating that the situation was worse than he originally thought.

The enemies were unknown, they didn't seem to be ninja, but they had skills of a highly rated ANBU.

The the report made Naruto panick more than he already was. He started pacing the floor again.

As the two discuss about the situation, they suddenly detected an unknown chakra.

Naruto shivered, every hair on his body was standing on end. This aura, this chakra… never had Naruto felt such a chilling chakra before.

The blond glanced at his secretary and she too, was also in the same state.

"Sakura, gather the remaining ANBU UNIT… I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto quickly gave out his order

Sakura quickly nodded and ran towards the commanding office, notifying the remaining ANBU.

"(What is going on?)" Naruto's looked towards the direction of the chakra.

Meanwhile… outside the gates of the Konoha stood 5 people…

"Boss, are you sure that was a good move?" a violet hair woman ask a mysterious figure dressed in a dark cloak

"Hmph… that's all I need to get his attention…" the mysterious cloak figure grinned, showing his white, fang-like teeth

The two guards at the gate quickly approach the mysterious people.

"What business do you have in Konoha?" the guards demanded

"How irritating… can I just quickly kill them now?" a man with bloody red hair stepped out from the back

"… Hurt them as much as you want, but don't kill them… they are not who we are looking for…" the woman with short snow-white hair stated

"Yes, Yes…" the red hair man licked his lips, ready to enjoy his prey

"Don't think we'll let you through!!" the guards were ready for battle…

……….. Inside Konoha …………………

"Repeat! All villagers evacuate into the shelters! All villagers evacuate to the shelter!" the annoucer beam out.

Everyone was running around, trying to get to their destination. Little children were crying as their mother pull them along. Everything was in chaos.

"Naruto-sama! There's a attack at the front gate!" Sakura burst into the room

"… I see…" Naruto was already dressed in his battle gear outfit. A black ninja Gi with a black scarf covering the lower part of his face. He now wears the Konoha headband, which made his blond hair spike up.

"Prepare all ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin… we're going into battle…" Naruto shifted his head-gear as he poof away.

………………… In Sand………………….

Everyone was exhausted, the battle had just finished recently. Sasuke looked up into the sky to see if he can spot any messenger bird, but non came.

"… (Why do I have a bad feeling?)" Sasuke clench his fist angrily

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Gaara approach Sasuke, there wasn't single scratch on Gaara, but you could feel that his chakra was faint.

"We, Sand, are indebted to Konoha." Gaara bowed

The raven stared at the Kazekage before bowing back, showing respect back, even though he didn't really want to.

"Ah! I see the messenger!" a young Sand ninja shouted down from his post.

Sasuke quickly looked up into the sky, hoping that this bad feeling was just because he took so many of his men away from Konoha.

The bird landed onto Sasuke's arm. The raven quickly untied the letter and opened it.

After a few second, the paper dropped from Sasuke's finger, slowly falling down.

"Otou-sama… what was written in it?" Ryuusuke peered at Sasuke's face to find it as white as a sheet.

Sai picked up the letter and examined it.

"Captain… what do you want us to do?" Sai's face was composed, but his voice was shaking in anger, the letter meant that Konoha was in danger… that Sakura was in danger.

The words on the letter was still processing through Sasuke's mind: Konoha, under attack, Naruto…

"Naruto…" Sasuke quickly grabbed his bag and was about to leave, but when Sai's voice called out "Captain!"

Sasuke stopped in his track…

"Are you going to leave your men here? They are exhausted and tired from battle… do you plan to make them travel for another three days straight?" Sai demanded

Sasuke had forgotten about his job, as captain. All he knew was that he doesn't ever want Naruto to go into battle again… especially if the enemies were unknown.

"(Unknown… enemies…?)" Sasuke thought to himself.

As soon as that phrase came into his mind, his head suddenly snapped towards the corpse of the enemies they defeated.

A unknown voice suddenly burst out, laughing crazily. Everyone turned their head towards the corpse.

A man sat on top of a building, staring down at the ANBU UNIT and the Sand's ninja, laughing. The man's long silver hair glisten in the sun.

"Stupid ninja of Konoha and Sand… how stupid can you get? This is too hilarious!" the man laugh

The Anbu and the Sand ninja started shouting at the man, demanding who he was.

"You thought you won this battle? All you prove was that you ninja are nothing but a bunch of fools!" the silver hair man continue to mock

"I'll tell you something nice…" the man continued "Our true goal wasn't to attack Sand… actually, it was just a diversion. Our true goal was to capture the Hokage!"

Sasuke's eyes widen and he could feel his blood boiling. Just to know that Naruto, his Naruto, was their target, Sasuke suddenly dashed off.

"You damn Bastard!!" Ryuusuke took out his sword and was ready to battle the man.

The man smile and then stood up… "Little brat… if you want to battle me, then meet me in Konoha!" the man suddenly poof away.

"Grr… Okaa-sama!!" Ryuusuke ran after his father

"Damn it…" Sai cursed loudly before giving out instructions to the ANBU "For the injured, stay here and rest! As for anyone who are still able, head back to the village as fast as possible!" after the order was given, Sai quickly followed after Sasuke and Ryuusuke.

…………….. Back in Konoha………………..

The Konoha ninja and the five mysterious people were now in battle. "(Damn it… even with my sharingan…)" Kakashi was in battle with the red hair man

"HAH! Is that all you Konoha ninja are made up with? False bravery? How boring!" the man mock

"… (I need to keep a calm mind… they don't seem like ninja, but their skills… who exactly are they?)" Kakashi took out a kunai

"Enough! I've given you enough time to think!" the red head quickly launch towards Kakashi

………… In the training grounds of Konoha……………

"I can't believe this…" Shikamaru was panting heavily, holding onto the white hair woman's shadow "She's not even moving, but I can't move her at all!" Shikamaru cursed loudly

"Don't think that this weak techinque would work on me…" the woman groan with irritation

"Ahah… sorry, but I really can't let you pass! Not after what you've done with my friends…" Shikamaru glanced towards Chouji and Ino, they were knocked out.

"I give you my praise, boy… no one had ever survived this long in battle with me." The woman smirked

"What?" the lazy man quickly felt as though he couldn't move any longer "(What's going on? Don't tell me she knows the shadow--)" before Shikamaru could continue his thoughts, the woman interrupted him

"I do not know your shadow jutsu. All I know… is that you are a hundred years too young for me…" the woman walked towards Shikamaru

"(How is she able to move?! Why isn't my shadow jutsu listening to me?!)" Shikamaru panicked

"Nara-kun!" a whirl of wind suddenly appeared in the space between the woman and Shikamaru

"Huh! (That wind…)" the lazy man was finally free from whatever that was restricting him.

Rock Lee appeared in front of Shikamaru, ready to fight.

"Another buddy of yours? This is getting tiring…" the woman complained

"I do not like to fight against woman, but if you are hurting my friends, then I will have no choice but to fight against you." Lee commented

……… With Sakura …………..

"(Damn… she's strong!)" Sakura dodge the attack from the violet hair woman "Is that all you can do? Dodge?!" the woman demanded, throwing in another strong punch "Che!" Sakura dodge again "(At this rate, I won't even be able to throw in one punch…)"

Sakura jump back and glared at the woman "(First I have to pinpoint her weak spot…)"

"Don't think you can delay your death!" the violet hair woman charge Sakura

"Huh!" Sakura gasp…

………. Naruto had led the leader and another men to a more seluded area……….

"Are you going to stop running now, Hokage-sama?" the leader of the group asked out, his voice sounded very sadistic.

"I wasn't running… I didn't want my people to be in danger…" Naruto faced the two men

"Master, let me handle him." The shorter man stepped out front and threw off his cloak, revealing a young man with black hair

"Okaa-sama!" Chidori suddenly poof in front of Naruto.

"Chi!" Naruto was surprised to see his daughter all the way out here "Chi, go back home and protect your siblings!" Naruto order

"No, Okaa-sama! I am a ninja and my Ninja way is to never run from a battle!" Chidori argue back

Naruto couldn't fight back because he knew how Chidori felt, he knew how it felt to be protect while others lost their life…

"I guess I'll be leaving the Hokage to you then, Master…" the young raven head announce before he glare at Chidori

"I can't believe I'm fighting with a handicap and a girl to sum it up…" the young man continue to glared

"Your chakra has been tainted for too long… it's unpure and dirty…" the blond girl show her famous Uchiha glared

"Hmph… in order to not get in my Master's way, why don't we switch location?" the raven hair boy suddenly disappeared

"Okaa-sama… please be careful." Chidori glared at the leader before she, too, disappeared

"Now then… Hokage-sama, it's just you and me. No interruption." The man grinned sadistically

Naruto glared at the man

"(Chi… don't be too rash…)" Naruto pull tightly onto his headband and was ready for battle….

To Be Continue…..

Notes: Okies, Okies, I know I wasn't specific enough and I know I didn't put in enough emotions… I'm really sorry… finally, the story is moving along towards the direction I want… I'm not sure when the next update would be but hope it's not too long from here… thanks for your time!


	5. The Decease Rokudaime, Naruto

**Chapter 4 – The Decease Rokudaime, Naruto**

**WARNING:**

Naruto does **NOT** belong to me, but to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei! If Naruto was with me, who knows what perverted acts Sasuke would've committed already…

**YAOI** – BoyxBoy! Yep, that's how I like'em! If this isn't your thing, then I ask you to kindly leave!^^

**Story Starts:**

Naruto and the mysterious man stood by the cliff of a deep waterfall *No, I don't think this waterfall actually exsist in Naruto*

"Who are you?!" the blond man demanded

"Hokage-sama… that is nothing you need to know of…" the mysterious man grinned

"… Heh! So you think you have the right to know who I am, but I get stuck with no idea who you are?!" Naruto pointed towards the man, growling angrily in his chibi form

"Now, Now… calm down, Hokage-sama. Time will tell you who I am…" the man laugh at Naruto's stupidity

"Hmph… time?" the blond quickly recovered from his sudden outburst

The mysterious man took off his cloak, revealing a well-built body. His perfectly purple hair sway lightly by the wind and his golden eyes beam with a sinister smile.

"Naruto…" he whisper out Naruto's name

The blond gasp and took a step back… that voice… he heard it from somewhere before…

"Who exactly are you, you bastard!" Naruto took out his sword

"… I've already told you, Naruto-sama… that in time, you will know…" the man continue to smile

"(I don't like this guy, I know that for sure.)" the blond thought to himself

"Do not worry, Hokage-sama… I am not here to hurt you." The man continue with his sadistic smile "I am here to ask you to come with us… willingly."

"Hah! Are you stupid?! You think I would just go with you willingly? Don't be an idiot!" Naruto shouted back at the man

"Ah… is that really how a Hokage should act like?" the man did something weird with his hand and suddenly a mirror appeared beside him

"What is that suppose to be?" the blond narrowed his eyes

"As you can see, it's just an ordinary mirror…" the man chuckle "But in reality…" with a snap of his fingers, the mirror showed Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, and the rest of his friends in battle

"Your ninja friends are suffering, are they not?" the man continue "They will die at this rate. There is not even a one percent chance that they are going to defeat my comrades…"

Naruto glared at the mirror, his eyes narrow in suspicion. "(Everyone… they look like they're really putting all their effort in, but… they're all injured really bad…)" Naruto clench his fist

"How do I know that this is not all a lie? You made that mirror appeared, how do I know that it's not just showing a false impression?!" Naruto demanded

"Naruto-sama… do you really think that your people are enough to stand up to my comrades?" the man challenge Naruto

"Tsk! I know far well how skill my friends are… and they will win!" Naruto replied back with full confidence

"Hmph… is that so?" the man continue to smile

"(Why the hell does he keep smiling?! That's creeping the hell out of me…!!)" Naruto thought to himself, shivering at the thought

"But Naruto-sama… if you come along with us willingly, then we will stop the attack on Konoha. We'll even leave them in peace." The man glance at Naruto

"… Never! If I leave with you right now, it'll be like I abandon my village, my family, and my friends!" Naruto bark back angrily

"As Hokage, don't you think that you have the duty to protect your villagers?" the man asked

"… I will protect them…" Naruto glared at the man

"And how will you protect them? As far as I know, all you're doing is putting them in danger. What kind of Hokage are you… Naruto-sama?" the man smirked

"… Shut up!!" Naruto scream angrily as he charge towards the man

* * *

Sasuke was traveling as fast as the wind as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Otou-sama!" Ryuusuke was right behind Sasuke, and just a little distant was Sai.

"At this rate that we're traveling, how much longer do you think we'll reach Konoha?!" the son asked, trying to keep up with his father

"… I don't know, but we have to get there at least by morning!" Sasuke replied back, his mind focusing only on Naruto

"Tomorrow morning?! Otou-sama, even that is impossible for the best shinobi! How could we reach there by tomorrow morning?" Ryuusuke asked in disbelief

"… I'll make it happened!" Sasuke replied before sprinting off

"Otou-sama!!" Ryuusuke quickly tried his best to catch up to his father

"(Naruto… I'm coming!)" Sasuke quickly dodge the branches in his ways as he continue to jump from tree to tree.

* * *

Dawn was already approaching Konoha. The usual Konoha was no longer what it seemed, as the air of the village now smell of blood and death.

"Haa…. Tch!" Chidori panted as she held a kunai near her

Her body was heaily damage as she gasp for air, while the black hair man stood facing Chidori with a disgusted face.

"Is that all you got, girl? How sad…" the man brought his metal chain up to his lips and licked it

"(How strong is he?! I've been fighting him all this time, but I couldn't even put a single scratch on him! Also… he's not even trying to hide his chakra… he's letting me know on purpose!!!)" Chidori growl angrily

"Are you having fun? You're such a masochist…" the man glared at the blond girl

"(My body… won't last much longer…)" Chidori blink the blood away from eyes

"Hmph. If this is all Konoha is made up with, this will be a easy victory." The young man walked away

"Wait! The battle has not finish yet!" Chidori yelled out

"Not finished? You are in no state to yell that at me. You can barely move… what else do you want from me?" the man asked

"I will not let you pass! If you wish to pass, then kill me with your own two hands!" Chidori replied back

"… If that is what you wish for." The boy replied back as he charged Chidori

"Aah… gasp…. (Ryuu-niisama… I'm sorry…)" Chidori closed her eyes…

* * *

Metal clashes together as Naruto pushed his weight onto the man's blade.

"Huh! Chi…" Naruto eyes widen at the sudden loss of Chidori's chakra

In that split second, the man quickly grabbed onto Naruto's arm and held him still.

"Let go you bastard!!" Naruto struggle

"Did you felt it?" the man grinned down at Naruto

The blond man didn't replied as he glared up at the mysterious man.

"It seems that your little girl have lost her life. If you would've just accepted my invitation earlier then nothing would've happened to her." The man continue to grinned

"Shut up!!!" Naruto growl angrily as he broke free from the man's grip "Chi… Chi… is…"

"Accept the fact, Naruto-sama. Your village is already destroy and your best ninja are already hurt and may even have died already." The man's mirror then appeared again, showing many of Naruto's friends hurt or either exhausted but still in battle.

Naruto was clenching his fist so hard that his hand was bleeding.

"Give up, Naruto-sama…" the man smile and stretch his arm towards the blond "Come and end this meaningless battle."

"… (Chi… I'm sorry… Chi…)" tears leak out of Naruto's tightly shut-eyes "(Sasuke… Sasuke…)"

Naruto wiped his tears and glared up at the man.

"All you want is me, right? If I go with you, then you will stop your attack on the village, right?!" Naruto questioned

"Yes." The man simply answered

"… Hah… hahahahah!" Naruto gave out a bitter laugh "All this trouble… just for me? Don't I feel lucky…"

"Of course… in order to fulfill my dreams, I must have you by my side… Kyuubi holder." The man's eyes glisten with anticipation

"You must be a real dumbass." Naruto growl angrily "If you want me… come and find me." The blond suddenly dash towards the waterfall and jump off

"Naruto-sama!!" the man tried to grabbed hold of Naruto, but miss him by just a few second "Damn it!! All of you, get to the bottom of the waterfall, now!!" the man shouted angrily

* * *

The four mysterious people looked up into the direction where there boss was and suddenly disappeared, leaving their battles unfinished.

"Naruto?" Kakashi was heavily damage as well as he looked into the direction of the waterfall

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran towards Kakashi

"Sakura…" Kakashi was barely able to stand up

"I'll heal you!" the pink hair woman quickly worked her chakra into healing her sensei

"Sakura… did you feel… that Naruto's life force… disappeared?" Kakashi asked, his eyes worried

Sakura held back her tears, knowing full well what her sensei meant. "Naruto… and also… Chidori-chan…"

"Forget about me, Sakura. I'll be fine by myself. Please gather up anyone who is still capable and take them to the the waterfall! We need to find Naruto no matter what the cost is!" Kakashi commanded Sakura

Sakura stare at her sensei before nodding her head and gathering anyone capable.

* * *

Sakura and some ANBU members were running towards the edge, but soon stopped when they saw the five mysterious people standing there.

"You bastards… what did you do to Naruto?!" Sakura demanded angrily.

The man, obviously angry enough that he had lost track of Naruto's chakra, turned around angrily, his eyes were out to murder.

"… You stupid village… all for the sake of this stupid village…" the man mumble under his breath "I've killed him!!!" the man shouted angrily

Sakura eyes widen in shock "No… that isn't true!!" Sakura retorted back angrily

"Believe in what you will… let's go." The man suddenly disappeared, followed by his follower

"… Naruto!!!" Sakura ran towards the edge to look down "Naruto!! Naruto!!!!" she shouted down the waterfall

* * *

"Boss, are you sure you don't want to look for him?" the white hair woman asked

"No… we'll look for him later… let the village he loves so much think that he is dead. It would be easier for me to find him later, and besides… he completely erased his life signal…" the man replied

"Are you sure he's just not dead?" the red hair man asked

The leader growled at the red head before they continue on their way out of the village

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sasuke had finally reached the gates of Konoha. He quickly entered through the gates to find everything in rubbles.

Konoha was completely destroyed, every ninja was injured, some were even dead. The villagers were already out of their shelter, trying to find their love ones. Crying, sobbing, and shouting were heard throughout Konoha.

Sasuke stared at the village he once knew to be beautiful now turned into sticks and stones.

Without wasting another second Sasuke search for Naruto's chakra, but couldn't find it, not even the slightest wave could be felt.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was now desperate as he quickly ran around the village.

Ryuusuke and Sai shortly arrived after Sasuke left to find Naruto.

Ryuuske focus on his mother's chakra, but couldn't find any trace. He was already starting to panick inside as he then focus on his siblings.

"(… The triplets are safe… Chi… Chi…)" he could barely feel a small chakra wave from Chidori from the moutains near the cliff.

Ryuusuke quickly dash off towards Chidori's location.

Sai obviously went towards the direction where Sakura was…

* * *

"Naruto!!! Naruto!!" Sasuke ran all over the village, trying to find a mop of blond hair

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran towards Sasuke, her eyes teary

"Sakura! Where's Naruto?!" Sasuke demanded

Sakura shook her head as she cried large tears.

Sasuke felt as though his world was crumbling down, his eyes widen and his throat went dry.

This wasn't how it was suppose to be… he was suppose to return home with his son, come home to a smiling family, to his blond Dobe who always had his arms wide opened for him…

"Naruto… where is he?! Where is MY NARUTO!!!!" Sasuke shouted angrily

This was the first time in his life that he felt so weak… so lost… so confused…

Sakura could not answered Sasuke's questions as she cried and choke on her sobs.

"I'm going to find him!!" Sasuke shouted as he dash off before Sakura could say anything

Sakura continue to cried, sobbing as she fell down to the ground.

"Sakura!!" Sai quickly ran up to Sakura and hugged her.

She quickly clutch onto her husband as she continue to sobbed her heart out.

* * *

"Chi!!" Ryuuske ran over to Chidori and carefully lifted her shoulders, so she's being supported by his upper body

"Chi!! C'mon, wake up!" Ryuusuke lightly caressed Chidori's face "Chi… wake up… wake up and let's go find Okaa-sama…" he gritted his teeth

"… Ryu… Ryu…" Chidori could barely uttered her brother's name

"Chi… Chi!" Ryuusuke was now looking down at Chidori's face

"… I'm… sorry…" Chidori cried as she cough up blood

"Chi, stop! I'll take you to the hospital! Just don't say anything yet!" Ryuusuke gently picked her up

"Okaa… Okaa-sama… haa… kaa… sama…" Chi cried as she weakly grabbed onto Ryuusuke's shirt

"Chi! I told you not to talk!!" Ryuusuke shouted angrily

"Kaa… Sama… sorry… I… c-c-couldn't… p-protect…." Chi cried, coughing more blood

Ryuusuke turned away from Chi, bitting his lips until they were bleeding.

"Chi… SHUT UP!!!" Ryuuske growl angrily

With that said, Ryuusuke quickly sprinted off towards the hospital, hoping that it wasn't crumble into ruins.

* * *

Sasuke ran around like a madman as he searched all the places Naruto would be.

"(Naruto… Naruto…)" Sasuke's mind screamed out Naruto's name as he ran all over the place.

He searched all night and all morning, but found nothing. Not even a single stray hair of Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura approach Sasuke, who was now sitting down the waterfall, where he should've fallen.

The raven man didn't even turn around, but continue to look at the violent gushing of the water.

"Sasuke-kun… you should go home and rest. We've already sent over a hundred people to look for Naruto. Please return home for now… your children are waiting for you…" Sakura pleaded man

"… Not yet… I won't go home until I find Naruto… I must find him…" Sasuke got up and continue

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted after him

Without stopping, Sasuke continue to search for Naruto… he didn't even know if there was a slight chance that his blond could be found.

"I know that Naruto is important!! I know how much he meant to you… but think about your children! They're at home, confused and wondering what happened to their mother!!! Your daughter is in the hospital in critical condition!! Are you going to just leave your parental responsibility like this?! Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura cried angrily at the fading shadow of Sasuke

Sakura dropped down and continue to cry. She didn't know how much she cried since yesterday, but she didn't care. Everything was so mess up, everything was so confusing now.

* * *

After a month of searching, there was sign of Naruto, and most villagers had given up on finding their 6th Hokage.

This became such an uproar that even Tsunade, who had been on a vacation, had to come back to fill in the Hokage's place again.

"It's been a month already… yet there is no sign of Naruto at all…" Tsunade sigh with irritation

"Shishou… you don't suggest that we give up, right?" Sakura asked, her voice was worried

"Never! That brat is still alive… he has to be…" Tsunade looked out of the window sadly "… Sakura, how is that Uchiha brat?"

"… Sasuke-kun is… he hasn't return home ever since he came back from Sand…" Sakura replied

"… What about his brats?" the woman continue to question

"… Ryuusuke-kun and the triplets are helping to rebuild the village and Chidori-chan is still recovering…" Sakura replied

"… At least those brats are dealing this better than their father…" Tsunade sat down again "Chidori's status is good, right?"

"Yes, she is recovering much faster than we had anticipated." Sakura replied

"Hmm…" Tsunade looked down at some of the papers and sigh again "(Stupid brat… leaving without even saying good-bye…)" thought bitterly to herself.

* * *

After the meeting with her shishou, Sakura sat down on a bench outside.

She can't believe that after a whole month, they haven't found Naruto yet.

"Sasuke-kun… I wonder where he is…" Sakura look up into the sky with sad eyes

*FLASHBACK*

"_Sasuke-kun, it's already been two weeks! Please return home!" Sakura once again begged the raven hair man to go home_

"_Sakura…" Sasuke suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulders, which surprised her "Naruto… that Dobe… he's just… playing a trick on me, right?" _

"_Huh?" the pink hair glared at the raven hair man for saying such foolishness_

"_He's… not really gone, right?" Sasuke had such a desperate look in his eyes, ones that Sakura had never seen before_

"_That dobe… he'll pop out and say that this was all a trick to get me angry, right?! Where is he, Sakura? Where is he?!" he shook her shoulders violently, demanding an answer_

"_Stop this, Sasuke-kun! Are you drunk?!" Sakura struggle out of his hold_

"_Naruto… come out!! Naruto!!" Sasuke continued on his way as he continue to shout the blonds' name_

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura felt powerless because she didn't know how to handle such a situation_

*End of Flashback*

"Naruto-kun… we need you back… come back…" Sakura covered crying face with her hand

* * *

To be Continue

I'm stopping it here… I tried to put in as much emotions as I can… considering that many people think I'm unable to express any other emotion other than happy ones… I hope to have at least captivated how much Naruto means to Sasuke, but who knows…

I also know that I wrote that I wouldn't update for a while, but I couldn't help this urge of writing… and who cares. I don't want to lack behind on my stories. I'm hoping to finish this series before I start school… it'll be a hassel if I don't finish it… lol… best of luck to me^^

I'm looking forward to the next chapter also^^ and thank you for reading this fanfic^^


	6. Moving on or NOT

**Chapter 5—Moving on… or NOT**

**WARNING:**

Naruto does **NOT** belong to me—Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei!^^ If Naruto was mine, then you would see a lot of butt-smex in Naruto^^

**YAOI** – That's Right… BoyxBoy! You don't expect me to not write yaoi, right? LoL^^

**Story Starts:**

It has been a whole year since the incident in Konoha. Which means that it's been a whole year since Konoha last seen their Rokudaime, Naruto. Though everyone was sad that they lost one of their Great Hokage at such a young age, there was a period of time where they had to move on, no matter what.

* * *

The sun rose up, telling the villagers of Konoha that morning has arrived. The villagers were already busy doing their own things; chatting, taking their children to the academy, training, and such… this was also like any other morning in the Uchiha compound…

"Baka Ren!! We're already 7 years old! How could you still cry like this?!" Ran demanded angrily, he had grown taller and his hair grew longer.

"B-b-but all your training is really tough!" Ren cried, he grew a little bit taller, but that was all.

"Rin, you come train too! You've been really lazy this past year!!" Ran growl angrily

Rin was sitting on top of a nearby rock, staring at her idiot brothers. "Bleh." She stuck out her tongue.

"Why you little—" Ran bark loudly

"I'm lazy, but I'm better than you anyways…" Rin jumped down from the rock, her hair was cut shorter now.

"You… you… I'm the older one here!!" Ran pointed his finger at Rin

"… I'm stronger than you." The raven girl walked away, ignoring her three minute older brother.

"Argh! This is why I hate sisters!" Ran crossed his arms angrily

"Does that include me too?" Chidori suddenly appeared behind Ran

"Waaaaagh!!!" Ran scream at the top of his lungs

"Ran... you're too loud…" Ren covered his ear

"Chi-neesan! You need to stop doing that!" the raven head growl angrily

"Alright, alright." Chidori smile "Let's go get breakfast! I made your favorite!" Chidori smile happily

* * *

The family sat down for breakfast, eating in silence, only munching and nibbling could be heard. The seats were all taken except for one, the one that belonged to Naruto.

It's been a year ever since that time… but yet they couldn't bear to take away the chair that their mother used to sat in. Nothing in their household had changed at all. Everything was still in place, the way how their mother set it up.

Even after the funeral, the children and Sasuke still believe that Naruto was alive. Sasuke had wanted to keep searching, but Konoha forbid Sasuke to, fearing what might happen to him in his insecure state of mind.

"Chidori." Sasuke's voice was cold and emotionless, there was no longer any warmth in it

"Yes, Otou-sama?" Chidori replied

"You are coming home late, correct?" Sasuke asked

"Yes." Again Chidori replied with a simple answered

"I will make dinner tonight… so don't rush yourself." Sasuke stated and then continue to eat in silence

"… Alright, Otou-sama." Chidori nodded before she, too, continue to eat

* * *

Sasuke enter the room of the Hokage and walked in.

"You've never heard of knocking, brat?" Tsunade glared at the intruder

"I've got a report to hand in." Sasuke put the paper ontop of the rack on the Hokage's desk

"Sigh… why is it that your report always manage to be late?" Tsunade groan with irritation

"… Because if my report is late, then you would pay more attention to it." Sasuke replied before walking out

The Godaime just stared at the Uchiha before she got up and lock the door.

* * *

"Chidori-sensei!" a little boy ran up to Chidori

"Yes?" she replied with a warm smile

"My Kaa-chan told me to give you these." The little boy handed Chidori a basket full of fruits

The blond girl smile and thank the boy before accepting the gift.

Chidori works as an assistant for Iruka, who teaches genin, but at the same time, she's studying to get into the ANBU rank. Iruka even tried to persuade her to just stay as Jounin and teach the younger children, but refused the offer. There was someone that she had to battle again… that young man with the black hair who shattered her pride a year ago.

"Chi…" Ryuusuke stood by the doorway

Chidori turned towards the door and smile "Ryuu-niisama

The two siblings went out and talked outside where the children couldn't hear them.

"Is something the matter?" Chidori questions Ryuusuke's rare visit  
Ryuusuke stared at Chidori before replying "… Sakura-san told me that you haven't been visiting the hospital lately…"

"… I'm already healed up a long time ago. Please don't worry about it anymore, Ryuu-niisama." The blond hair girl smile at her older brother

"Chi… you know better than that… if you really want to beat that man, you best heal up first." Ryuusuke turned around to walk off, but was held back

"Ryuu-niisama…" Chidori held onto Ryuusuke's shirt "… Please… Please train me!" she beg him

"… What if I said no?" Ryuusuke didn't even bother turning

"Please…" Chidori shut her eyes tightly, begging Ryuusuke

"… Sigh…" Ryuusuke sigh and then pat her head "You know that I can't say no to you."

"Ah! Thank you!" Chidori grinned happily

"Wipe that goofy grin off… if the children saw it, they'll think you're as childish as them…" Ryuusuke ruffled her hair

"Okay!" the blond girl nodded

* * *

Sasuke was completely envelop in darkness.

He stood alone, he seems to be waiting… waiting…

"_Sasuke…"_ a familiar cheerful voice sounded past the thick solid darkness

The raven hair man slowly open his eyes and look straight ahead, but he knew that he wouldn't see anything… not the owner of that cheerful voice.

"_Sasuke, over here!" _Naruto's voice was beckoning him over

Sasuke smile, something that he haven't done in over a year, as the darkness around him fade and the green of nature took it's toll. He was now standing in the middle of Konoha's training grounds. The place where he and Naruto first work together… where they first assemble squad 7 as a team.

A 12 year old Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, waving happily, shouting loudly like the dobe that Sasuke still remembered.

"_Sasuke-teme! You're too slow!" _Naruto pouted angrily, huffing here and there

Sasuke just stare at his dobe, his smile was still on his face, but his eyes expressed sadness and regret.

"_Teme… you aren't even moving! Seriously… what will happen if I weren't here with you?!" _the small blond walked over to the raven man and grabbed his hand _"But don't worry! I'll always be with you, Sasuke-teme! Right here by your side." _Naruto grinned happily, his idiotic yet beautiful smile craved it's way into Sasuke's mind _"But in return, you have to treat me to ramen everyday!" _the blond laugh awkwadly as he pull Sasuke with him to their unknown destination

Sasuke bent down and pulled his blond into a embrace, a desperate embrace.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whisper

"_Sasuke?"_ the blond called out to the raven man

"Naruto… why…" Sasuke could already feel the feelings he tried to hide from a year ago starting to burst out again

The raven hug the small blond so tight, that Naruto started struggling.

"_S-S-Sasuke… can't…. breathe…" _the blond struggle out of the embrace

"Naruto… Naruto…" Sasuke continue to call out his lover's name

Before Naruto could replied back again, he suddenly vanished. Sasuke's surrounding once again turn back to darkness.

* * *

The raven man slowly opened his eyes to take in his setting: the usual Uchiha training grounds.

"Sigh…" he sigh, a much needed sigh, before getting up

Whenever Sasuke felt the urge to see Naruto, he would use the genjutsu to put himself into his own world. But, no matter how hard he tried, he could never summon the older Naruto, or his present wife. The one that usually appeared are either the 12 year old Naruto or the 15 year old Naruto.

"Why do you insist on seeing him again if you are only going to show that kind of face?" Kakashi sat ontop of a tree, still reading his erotic books

Sasuke looked up into the tree and glared at his old sensei.

"I didn't come here to disturb you while you are spending time with Naruto… but I think it's best if you stop torturing youself, Sasuke." Kakashi jumped down from the tree

"Who says I'm torturing myself?" the raven hair man gave Kakashi his famous Uchiha glare

The old sensei walked up to Sasuke and tap his left shoulder, where his heart was located.

"You're still waiting for him to come back… yet you don't have that much patience and always used such a lame technique to see him. Are you done with such lame jokes?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke stay silent, he knew that using the genjutsu to see Naruto again was pathetic. He wanted the real Naruto; the real Naruto who he can hug and feel warmth from, the real Naruto who could answer all his questions…

"Sasuke… Naruto is important to everyone… and especially to you, but… right now, it won't hurt to focus back on to your children." Kakashi walked off

"……" Sasuke clench his fist in fustration

* * *

"Alright, Chidori-chan! Your check-up is done and your internal injuries are heal up!" Sakura gave the good news to Chidori

"… Thank you, Aunt Sakura." The blond girl bow in gratitude "Um… it'll be okay… if I take the ANBU test this year, right?" she asked

"Huh? … The Anbu Test?" Sakura raised an eyebrown

"Yes… I… want to be an ANBU." Chidori replied

"… I don't recommend it, but…" Sakura thought for a while

"I'll be careful not to overexert myself!" Chidori tried to persuade her aunt

"… Chidori-chan, you don't like the idea of teaching younger children to be good ninja?" Sakura asked

"… Please don't get me wrong… I would love that job, but… right now… there is a man I want to defeat…" Chidori clench her fist tightly

Sakura stared at the determine blond hair girl before sighing

"I don't know if you got your father's streak or your mother's." Sakura shrugged her shoulders, receiving a chuckle from the blond girl

"Alright, just remember to take these pain reliever. You may have heal from the wounds but no one knows for sure if your mind has process it yet." Sakura handed Chidori some pills.

"Okay, I'll be sure to take them." The blond girl nodded

"By the way… how is your father?" Sakura asked

"Huh? My father…? … He's fine." Chidori replied back with a smile

"I see… take good care of your father. Don't let him do reckless things." Sakura laugh

"I'll do my best. Goodbye Aunt Sakura." Chidori bowed before leaving.

"So it's been a year already?" Sakura daze off

* * *

_A Year ago, back at the incident day…_

"_Aunt Sakura… please… Please help Chidori!" Ryuusuke was standing behind Sakura, who had just finally stopped crying,_

_Sakura gasp at the condition that Chidori was in, her body was badly beaten up and there was so much blood covering her that it was impossible to tell how deep her injuries were. _

"_Bring her inside the hospital right now. Luckily the hospital is still running just fine. Let's hurry." Sakura commanded Ryuusuke _

_When they got to the hospital, everyone was running around trying to get to where they wanted to go. _

"_Ryuusuke-kun, put her down here gently." Sakura found an empty bed _

_With that said, Ryuusuke gently laid Chidori down. Chidori was still coughing blood and crying. _

"_Chidori-chan, can you hear me? I need you stay awake. Don't close your eyes no matter what!" Sakura had already gather the last of her chakra to heal Chidori_

"_Aunt… S-Saku-ra… haa…" Chidori cried large tears_

"_Chidori-chan, I need you to stop talking!" Sakura tried to stop the blond girl from speaking_

"_Kaa-chan… was… t-t-taken... haa… ngh… a-a-away?" the young girl continued to speak_

"_Chi…" Ryuusuke caressed Chidori's bloody cheeks_

_The affectionate touch made Chidori slowly turned her head to her older brother, who stood beside Chidori's beside._

"_Chi… we can talk about everything once you're recover, alright? For now, just relax…" Ryuusuke spoke the soothing words and slowly, Chidori relax her body._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"(Naruto… you're family is very strong, did you know? You raised them that way…)" Sakura smile to herself, closing her eyes to think about the past when they all first met as team 7.

* * *

The three triplets walked home after finishing their academy classes.

"I miss Kaa-chan…" Ren sobbed sadly

"Baka! Don't talk about Kaa-chan!" Ran shouted angrily

Rin continue to walk ahead of the two boys, she rather avoid the topic of discussion.

"But… Kaa-chan always picked us up from the Academy… and now… now…" Ren began to wail

"Didn't I tell you to stop crying?!" the small raven head bit his lips, his tears starting to slip out

"Kaa-chan…" Ren started shouting

"S-s-stop it…" Ran rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the leaking tears

Rin turned and stared at her two older brothers before she walked back to them.

"Otou-sama will be angry if you keep crying in the middle of the street." Rin held out both her hands

Ren quietly took Rin's right hand while Ran glared at Rin.

Passerby quietly glance at the commotion the triplets were causing. Noticing that they were the 6th Hokage's children they quickly shook their head and pity the children for losing their mother at such a young age.

"We don't need your pity!!" Ran shouted angrily at the passerbys, his tears were still leaking, but he knew better than to let others pity him

"Ran…" Ren cried out as he squeeze Rin's hand tighter

"Ran, you're making a scene." Rin glared at her older brother

"Kaa-chan, didn't die!! He just isn't back because he's still busy with things! He'll come back after he beat those bastards ass! Kaa-chan will come back!!" Ran continue his shouting

At that time, Sasuke was just taking his daily patrol of the village where he came upon his crying children, making a ruckus in the middle of the road.

"What's going on?" he approach his children

"Tou-sama!" Ran hugged his father's leg "Kaa-chan isn't dead, right? He's going to come back, right?" Ran cried

Sasuke's eyes widen at what his son just said. He didn't know how to answer back to the question. He wanted to tell his son that his mother will come back, he wanted to tell his son not to cry because that's a weakness, but he couldn't. Sasuke stood still as his son continue to ask questions about his mother, crying his little eyes out, trembling in anger and in fear.

"Tou… sama?" Ran looked up at his father's black orbs, trying to find the answer, but all he could see was his father's uncertainness.

"Ran… let's talk about this when we get home. I don't want you to make a scene in the middle of the streets." Sasuke closed his eyes and sigh and frustration

The little raven stared at his father with wide eyes, shocked. "No… no…" Ran shook his head no, backing away from Sasuke.

"Ran." Sasuke used a more commanding tone than he had meant to.

"Tou-sama is a liar! You said that Kaa-chan would come back!! You said that… that funeral was nothing but a stupid lie!! You said that Kaa-chan would come back after he beat up the bad guys!!" Ran cried angrily at his father

Sasuke was shocked to hear his son scream out the words that he had been using to comfort his own self. He couldn't remember if he told his son those words or not… because on that day, his head was muddy and nothing made sense to him. He didn't know how he comforted his own children about their mother's death.

"… (Death?)" Sasuke surprised himself to hear him thought of Naruto as dead.

Ran suddenly turned the other direction and ran away from his confused father, who in turned, didn't even have the will-power to stop his son from running away.

"… Otou-sama… Ran has run away from home…" Rin pointed out the obvious fact that seems to be news for Sasuke

Sasuke stared at his daughter's emotionless state. No emotions were detected from her black orbs.

"Ren, let's go home. Otou-sama… I hope that you find Ran quickly… it's going to start raining…" Rin walked off, holding onto Ren's hands

With what Rin just said, Sasuke looked up into the sky to find dark clouds covering it.

* * *

Rain had started pouring now and people were now running to find shelter, but in the lonely park of Konoha, a small figure sat on a swing.

"Kaa-chan…" the rain hit the little boy's head and fell down his face. With the rain, it was hard to tell if the boy was crying or if the sky was crying for the boy.

*FlashBack*

_It was the middle of a rainy night when thunder suddenly boom into the triplets room, awakening a small raven boy. He clutch his duck plush toy close to himself as he quietly got out of bed, making sure not to wake his other two siblings in their room. _

_As sneaky as a mouse, he silently went through the hallways and into his parent's room. Slowly opening the door with a low creak, he tiptoe to his mother._

"_Kaa-chan… kaa-chan…" he whispered next to his mother_

_The latter, slowly opened his sleepy blue eyes and stared at the little boy._

"_Ran-chan?" Naruto sat up rubbing his tired eyes "What's wrong?"_

"_Um… uh…" the little boy struggle, he didn't want his mother to know that he was afraid of thunder. _

_Naruto stared at the fidgeting boy before he chuckle softly and extended his arms to pick up his son._

"_Come here…" Naruto's voice was soft, but Ran could hear it well._

_The young boy didn't waste any time as he allowed his mother to pick him up, setting him in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto._

"_You know, Ran… it's alright to be afraid." Naruto snuggle his adraoble son_

"_W-who says I'm afraid?!" Ran pouted_

"_Ahaha… I'm just saying… it doesn't hurt to be afraid… being afraid just remind us that we're human." Naruto tickle his son _

"_Ahahahah! Kaa-chan, stop it!" Ran laugh as he squirm around_

"_Naruto…" Sasuke groan and turns toward Naruto, opening his sleepy eyes to find his son staring right back at him "Huh? Ran?" he asked, confused_

"_Hi, Tou-sama!" Ran grinned_

_Sasuke sat up and stared at his son before he let out a low chuckle._

"_What are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?" Sasuke asked_

"_That's because…" the little raven looked down, he didn't want his father to know his fear, he didn't want to be pity on_

"_Ran-chan…" Naruto smile at Ran, reassuring him that it was okay_

"… _That's because I'm afraid of thunder!!" Ran shut his eyes tight as he told his father the truth._

_Afraid to look at his father's disappointed face, he slowly open one eye at time to look up at father. To his surprise, Sasuke just stared back at his son and then laugh. _

"_Is that all?" the raven man asked_

"… _Is that all? I think so…" Ran replied, with a dumbfounded look on his face_

"_Well, you can't help what you're afraid of." Sasuke lay back down, irritated that he woke up for this "But you know…" he suddenly grabbed his son into a tight embrace._

"_Us Uchiha, aren't afraid of anything!" _

"… _Yeah!" Ran nodded happily_

_The father and son started a bed fight, rolling here and there, while Naruto tried to calm both of them down. _

_After a while of rolling around, joined by Naruto, the three slept on the bed, exhausted. Sasuke turned and kissed both his love good night before he slept soundly, while Ran turned towards his mother and smile. _

"_Kaa-chan… you're the best…" he snuggle against Naruto's body_

_Naruto chuckle before kissing his son on the forehead and heading off to dreamland…._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Kaa-chan…" Ran sniffle, his little body was already drench by the rain, but he kept still

"Ran!!!" Sasuke's voice was still a distance but Ran could hear it perfectly

Not even a minute went by before Sasuke was already in front of Ran, panting from running around.

"Ran! What did I tell you about running away from home?!" Sasuke demanded angrily

"… Running away is nothing but a cowardly act…" Ran repeated Sasuke's teaching

"… Come here!" Sasuke pulled Ran into a tight embrace

Ran was shocked to see his father showing such emotions. Ever since last year, his father hadn't said or did anything with emotions.

"Ran, listen to me… please forgive me… your father has been stupid." Sasuke looked into his son's depressed eyes "I only tried to protect myself… I only thought about my own pain… I never even turned to look at you, my children. Please forgive this foolish father of yours."

"Tou-sama…" Ran was sad yet understanding of his father

"Let's… move on as a family, alright?" Sasuke smile at his 7 year old son

Ran stared at his father, understanding what he meant and then nodded.

"Now, let's go home… we have a hot meal waiting for us." Sasuke picked up his son and place him ontop of his shoulders

The rain was now only small dribbles and the dark cloud was already revealing a beautiful starry sky.

"Nee~ Tou-sama… do you think the rain was Kaa-chan crying?" Ran asked, looking down at his father.

Sasuke kept quiet for a minute before answering his son… "Yeah, and now your mother is feeling much better." Sasuke smile to himself at the thought of Naruto looking down at them right now

"Nee~ Tou-sama… didn't you say you were going to make dinner?" Ran asked

This time Sasuke just kept silent as his son kept asking his father the previous question throughout their way home.

* * *

In a small village, the rising sun shone brightly into the forest showing the moring dew that was left behind by the rain last night.

A woman with brown hair sat by the river, washing her clothes.

"Shin-chan, don't go too far now!" the woman shouted over her shoulders

"Yes Kaa-san!" a small boy shouted in the distance

"Tama, can you go look after Shin-chan for me?" the woman smile at a man sitting nearby her

The man turned towards the woman, his face had three whisker-like scar on each side of his cheeks, his mouth was turned into a happy grin, his blond sunshine hair sway lightly by the wind, and his blue eyes shine brightly….

* * *

To Be Continue…

Alright, I'm ending this chapter here… I think this is one of my longest chapter so far… and I was kinda confused when writing this chapter. LOL… I hope non of you guys were confused by me…

I would also like to talk about Chidori and Ryuusuke… I tried to make them their age in this one because as I stated before in my story, both of them are really mature that I tend to forget that they're only 13 and 15. So I hope that I didn't confused you guys there too…

Please leave any comment or suggestion you may have and thank you for your time^^


	7. He Who Goes By The Name TAMA

**Chapter 6 – He who goes by the name, TAMA**

**WARNING:**

The series belong to **Kishimoto Masashi**-Sensei and this is only a work of a **FAN**^^

**YAOI** – BoyxBoy

**Story Starts ~**

In a small and peaceful village, children ran about happily and the adults were planting rice for the next harvest. A little distant away from the village, a small house sat on top of the hill, over looking the far off plains.

A woman came out of the house, her brown hair shine with radiance and her muddy eyes smile warmly. The woman was followed by a young boy, around the age of 7, the young boy had a bowl haircut, covering just above his violet eyes.

The woman turned towards the young boy smiling, "Shin-chan, don't go off too far."

"Yes, Saki!" the boy known as Shin replied before running off

"Tama! It's already morning, are you still going to continue to sleep?" the woman yell inside the house

A loud unknown noise came out of the house before muttering and mumbling could be heard. The brown hair woman chuckly quietly to herself before she picked up her basket of clothes by the door to wash and dry.

"Saki-san...?" a mop of blond hair popped out of the door, his bright blue eyes was tired and needed more sleep

"Tama, I need you to run an errand for me." The woman turn and looked at the blond mess before chuckling again "You should go get prepare first, before going into the village."

Tama looked down to find himself wearing a black muscle shirt that was baggy on him and blue shorts. The blond pulled up his baggy muscle shirt before nodding enthusiastically and running inside the house again.

Saki continue to chuckle loudly.

* * *

The brown hair woman known as Saki handed Tama a green bag "Alright, I need you take this bag to Yama-jii. Do you remember Yama-jii?" Saki asked, worried.

The blond didn't replied, but instead gave a big nod, understanding her request.

"Alright, be safe and come back quickly! Don't talk to strangers now!" Saki warned

"Yes!" Tama replied and then went his merrily way

Saki sigh and gave Tama a worried look. Tama only looked like a 17 year old boy, small and doopey… "(I'm worried that he still only know simple words, just like a little 2 year old…)" Saki stared at the blond until he disappeared over the hill before she continued her chores.

* * *

Tama had already gotten use to the villagers and some of the time, the kind old lady at the fruit stand would gave him an apple or better yet, an orange!

Tama march happily before he bump into something, or someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, idiot!!" a man growl angrily, his parted-shoulder length hair covered his face

Tama backed up, noticing who it was.

"Ah~ Well, if it isn't Tama-chan…" the man gave Tama a sadistic grinned, which cause the blond to jolt with fear

"Don't worry… I have something to do today, so I don't have time to PLAY with you." The man stroke Tama's scar cheeks

The blond narrowed his eyes and slap the man's hand away from his face, growling angrily.

The man laugh and flick his bangs "There, there… NEKO-chan… I won't hurt you anymore."

"Stop bullying Tama, you bastard!!!" a black figure stood ontop of a high boulder, causing both men to look up. "Today, I will kick your butt for sure!!" the little figure jump from the rock

"Huh! Shin-chan!" Tama called out, dropping the bag, running to catch Shin

The small boy landed clumsy, but he landed on his two feet. "Don't worry about me, Tama!" the boy smile handsomely, which caused the blond to stare at the boy dumbfoundly "I am unharm!"

"Just you?" the man from before glared at Shin

"What if it's just me?! You BIG BULLY!!!" Shin retorted back

"Damn, how many time is this already that you interrupted me and Tama-chan, huh?!" the man demanded

"I didn't interrupted! I saved him, now get on your merrily way, you bastard!!!" Shin pointed angrily at the man

"You little—Tsk! You're lucky you're Saki-san's brat!" the man growl and walked away

"BLEH!!!" Shin stuck his tongue out at the man

"Shin-chan…" Tama patted the boy's head, smiling at him

Shin stared at the blond before shoving his hand away "Tama, you gotta learn how to fight for yourself! Don't let such a idiot bully you!"

"Shin-chan… good?" the blond smile at the young boy

The boy smack Tama on the head before walking towards the village "It's not GOOD! Let's go finish your chore or else Saki would be angry!" the boy turned back to look at the blond

Tama nodded and quickly picked up the bag he dropped before running to catch up with Shin.

* * *

"Ah, so that's what happened?" an elderly man laugh as he unwrap the bag

"That stupid Keigo! He always causes trouble for Tama! Can't you do anything, Yama-Jii?" Shin bang the table angrily

"Now, now… I'm a shop, not the village chief." the man laugh "Besides, Keigo may talk big, but he can't do anything at all."

"Still… he's an annoying grown-up. I hope I don't grow up to be like him…" Shin mumble quietly, irritated

The elderly man stared at the bag before he turned to Tama and Shin and asked "Did you drop it?"

"Huh? Why?" Shin asked, peeking over Yama-jii's shoulders "WAAAAAH!!!" he scream after viewing the item

Tama walked up to the two and looked at the BROKEN glass container, blinking in confusion.

"Tama, we're in big trouble!!" Shin started running around in circle in fear "Saki won't feed us for weeks!"

The blond tilted his head in confusion and then smile happily, trying to calm Shin down.

The small brown hair boy glared at the blond "Don't you know what it means?! No food for TAMA and SHIN! No more RAMEN special!" Shin explained the situation to the confused blond.

Tama stared at Shin before his eyes started getting all big and googly "No… food? No… Ramen?" tears were now leaking out of the blond's big, googly eyes.

"C'mon, you two… it can't be that bad. Saki-san is a very gentle wom—" Yama-jii didn't finished before Shin interrupted

"You don't know her, Yama-jii…" Shin lowered his head so his bangs were now covering his eyes, casting a dark shadow "That woman… is capable of killing anyone. She was probably an assassin before she moved to this village…"

Tama nodded before agreeing with Shin.

"I… see…" the elderly man could not believe the angel-like Saki could be as dangerous as an assassin "By the way… how did you guys drop it?"

The two boys looked at each other before……… flashback………… "TAMA!!!" both the boys shouted at the same time

"Huh?" Yama-jii looked at the boys

"Tama, why'd you throw the bag on the ground when I jumped?! Who could've die from that height?!" Shin knock the blond on the head angrily

"But… Shin-chan…" Tama cried sadly

"Aiyah…." Shin groan angrily "Well… sorry, Yama-jii… we'll give the report to Saki. Please forgive our uselessness." Shin bowed

"Ah! It's quite alright… don't worry about it. I'll just order for another one." Yama-jii smile at the two boys

"Tama, you apologize too!" the small boy growl

"Sorry!" Tama bowed, squeezing his eyes shut

"Sigh… you two, didn't I say it was okay? This wasn't in urgent need." The man sigh before looking out the window "Ah, I got customer! Why don't you two go home for now? Saki-san will worry if you stay out too long." The man usher the boys out

"Okay…" the two boys walked out of the POTTERY store, heading home… to an angry woman

Both sigh, knowing their punishment…

* * *

Back in Konoha, Sasuke walked through the crowds of villagers.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved happily

The raven turned to find the source of the voice, spotting a bundle of pink hair, running towards him.

"Sakura…" he acknowledge the person approaching him

"Hey, are you busy?" the pink hair woman asked

"… I'm patroling…" the man replied

The woman laugh before she looked up at him "Shishou has a mission for you… and… it's out of Konoha!"

"A mission…?" Sasuke stared at the pink hair woman before nodding and walking off

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, causing the raven man to turn her direction once more "Thank you…"

"… Huh?" Sasuke was now confused, why did Sakura thank him out of nowhere

"Thank you…" Sakura face down at the ground "For loving him…" she mutter and quickly ran off

Sasuke couldn't hear the last three words, but he shrugged it off and continue his way to the Konoha tower.

* * *

"What? …… Say… that again?" Sasuke's eyes were big as saucer as he stared directly at the Godaime

"Sigh…" Tsunade sigh "I'm giving you a D-rank mission." The woman replied

"Why?!" Sasuke demanded angrily "You know I don't do any mission outside of Konoha unless it's class A or special Mission!"

"This is a special mission!" Tsunade threw Sasuke a scroll "The people have exclusively ask for you. I didn't want to send our ANBU captain there, but… they paid a lot of money." The sennin grinned with guilt

"… You…" Sasuke was now boiling with anger "All for MONEY?!" _Money… money… money…_ the raven's voice and echo could be heard throughout Konoha, that was how angry he was

* * *

Before Sasuke knew it, he was already at home, packing.

"That damn…" he growl angrily as he stuff a shirt into his bag "Just think of this as a vacation… yeah right!" he growl

"Tou-sama, are you leaving already?" Ran stood by the doorway

The raven man stared at his son before he nodded quietly

"For how long?" Ren appeared beside Ran

"Huh… well… the Hokage said that it would most likely last a month." Sasuke replied

"Are you sure she's not just sending you on a vacation?" Rin appeared next to Ren

"… I hope not. I don't need a vacation." Sasuke continue to stuff his bag

"Are you sure you don't want to eat before you go?" Chidori stood behind the triplets

"……." Sasuke stared at his children, who kept popping one after the other "I don't need anything to eat…" he replied before he continue to pack

"You need that much clothes for a mission? It looks more like for a vacation…" Ryuusuke stood by his father's bedside, observing his father's clothes

"… Everyone…" Sasuke's smile twitch "Please… get out!!" Sasuke kicked all of children out of the room and doorway

* * *

After packing and repacking, Sasuke was finally at Konoha's main gate, his children were also there to send him off.

"Ryuusuke… you are in charge while I'm gone." Sasuke order

Ryuusuke complied with a 'Hn'

"Chidori… take care of your siblings."

"Yes, Otou-sama." Chidori nodded

"Ran and Ren… don't fight too much."

"We won't." Ran complied

"Tou-sama… don't leave…" Ren cried and sobbed

Sasuke knelt down and patted his son's head "Aren't you an Uchiha?"

Ren nodded

"Uchiha's don't cry for no good reason!" Sasuke tighten his grip on his son's shoulder

"Okay, Tou-sama…" Ren quietly wipe away his tears

"Rin…" Sasuke stared at his youngest child and daughter

Rin looked up at her father

"………………." Both kept silent until a minute later when both nodded, understanding what the other want

"What was that?" Ran asked, confused

"Who knows…" Ryuusuke replied with bored eyes

"I wanna know what you were making eye contact about!" Ren cried

"You don't need to know." Rin replied quietly

"Then… I'm off." Sasuke turned his back on his children and poof away

"What did he say, Rin?" Ran asked, poking her

"… It's a secret." Rin walked off

"Yawn… now that's over with, time for sleep…" Ryuusuke walked off after Rin

"What should I cook for dinner?" Chidori followed after Ryuusuke

"I want fried chicken with hot sauce!" Ran quickly ran up to hold Chidori's hand

"… Tou-sama…" Ren cried sadly

* * *

To be continue…….

* * *

Now useless chat with me^^ lol… this is mainly about how I came up with my characters so if you don't want to read, then you don't have to!

Some things you might be interested in or you might wanted to know…

Ryuusuke's name was originally Ryuu, but then I wanted to add the Suke in there, so I came up with Ryuusuke!!! XD I originally made Ryuusuke the only child, but then I can't really imagine the life of an only child since I have, like, a bazillion siblings… okies, maybe not that much^^' Anyways, after rethinking, I decided to give Ryuusuke a sibling, name Chidori and there was only going to be two child… Ryuusuke originally had a sister complex… I dunno if he still does or not… LOL…

Chidori's name was actually inspire by the write Raiyaka! I love her Continuum of Chaos, so check it out if you haven't! I originally planned to name Chidori, Kokoro, but when I think about Naruto and Sasuke, I found out that I love the name Chidori! LoL… She came into the story as Ryuusuke's younger sister and she really did become Ryuusuke's sister

Ran, Ren, and Rin were originally never in the story… I ended creating them in the last minute… or second. I'm glad I did because I love the triplets and I hope that everyone loves them as much as I do^^ I gotta say that my favorite is Ran and Rin… I was always more into strong characteristics, but I couldn't help to make Ren the adoraoble and emotional child.

I noticed that I have never given name to the five mysterious ppl… the reason is because…. I haven't thought up a name for them!! LOL… I'm such a lousy writer, but I confirm with you, readers, that I will give them a name… soon… hopefully!^^

In all honesty, I didn't really like this chapter, I wanted to make it more… hmm… dramatic, but then I would be skipping all these other things that makes the storyline moves along. And if I skip all those small, but important things then… my storyline would just be… BLEGH… yep!^^

Oh, before I say good-bye… update on my drawings… I have already decided on the Uchiha children and are finishing up on drawing them. I'll post them up by this week, if not, then next week.^^

If you would like, plz tell me which of the UCHIHA CHILDREN you LIKE the most and/or which one you DISLIKE!^^

BUH BYE!


	8. Tama, My Naruto!

**Chapter 7 – TAMA, My NARUTO?!**

**WARNING:**

I wish that Naruto belonged to me, but sadly, Naruto doesn't… The **rightful owner** of the series Naruto is **Kishimoto Masashi**-sensei.

**YAOI **– BoyxBoy……. You know you like it ;)

**Story Starts ~**

* * *

Sasuke had been traveling for a day now. According to his given mission, the village of Hanabi* had requested that he goes over and protect it in a period of 2 months. They claimed that they received a letter stating that great calamity would reach upon the village after the big Hanabi festival.

Sasuke groan, irritated "How could they believe something so stupid?!" he was now resting on top of a tree, not wanting to reach that so-called Hanabi village anytime soon.

Night time was already blessed bestow upon today… which means that today was coming to an end.

The raven man took out his mission scroll again, staring at it. He can't believe that he was made to stay in Hanabi for their stupid Hanabi festival which doesn't start until 2 months later. Which means that Sasuke would be stuck in the village for 2 months.

Anger by this ridiculous mission, Sasuke quickly roll up the scroll and stuff it into his bag. After a few minutes of fuming, the raven man turn his attention towards the sky to see million of twinkling stars.

"… Naruto…" he whisper so quietly that even he, himself, didn't hear it

Rustling noises were heard underneath Sasuke's resting tree, which the latter didn't waste anytime to take out his kunai.

"Tama… why do you do this every night?! Come out already!" a young boy's voice sounded out and not long after, a boy with brown hair came rustling out of the bush below "Geez… Tama!!" the boy continue to shout

Sasuke lowered his weapon, guessing it was only a boy trying to find his cat*

"Tama… if you don't come out, I will tell Saki not to serve you ramen!" the boy growl angrily

That caught Sasuke's attention… a cat who likes… Ramen? The little boy continue to walk farther and farther away from the tree where Sasuke sat upon.

After a while of staring at the young boy, Sasuke decided to get some rest… he felt that he need to get some rest… especially if he's going to stay in that village for 2 months…

* * *

Shin was just a few feet away from home when he saw Tama standing by the door.

"Ah! Tama!!" the boy ran up to the blond "What's wrong? You look pale…" he asked, worried

"… Strange…" the blond mumble

"Huh? Strange? What is strange?" Shin asked

"… Stomach…" Tama clutch his stomach"… Hurts…"

"Saki!! I think Tama is sick!!" Shin shouted, running to the door

"What?! Tama?!" Saki suddenly burst through the door

"Hurts…" the blond fell down onto the ground, groaning in pain

"Tama! Tama!" Saki's voice shouted over and over, but Tama's eyes were already closed

* * *

Sasuke had arrived at the village Hanabi, it was already almost noon though. It wasn't anything special, just some small village who wanted attention.

"Ah, you must be Uchiha Sasuke-dono!" a small, weird looking man walked up to Sasuke and greeted him "I am the village chief, Gusu." The man laugh weirdly, a weird and disturbing laugh

The raven man bowed, not knowing what else he should do since the weird man already knew his name and probably much more. The thought that the weird creature knew probably knew more about his life sent shudders up his spine.

"Please come this way! We have already prepared everything you will need for two months!" the man grinned widely, leading the way

Sasuke reluctantly followed after the weird creature.

* * *

At the village's local clinic, Tama sat on the bed, eating ice cream happily.

"So… the reason why he… fainted was…" Saki's eyes were red from the lack of sleep

"Because he was too hungry from starvation and ate some weird things in the forest…" Shin repeated what the doctor had just said

"But… I didn't even starve him for an hour…" the woman was shocked

"Well…" the doctor continued his explanation "Tama here seem to be in shock… or rather… his mind works in a really weird way. If he think that he's hungry, then he's hungry. If he think that he's starved than he's starving…"

"… Tama!" Saki growl angrily at Tama for causing such an absurb problem

The blond cowardly slightly, but still continued to eat his ice cream.

"If you want him slice in half then he really will be slice in half… Saki." The young boy got up from his seat "C'mon, Tama! Let's go play." The boy grabbed hold of the blond's hand and pull him out the door

"Ice… cream?" the blond asked, his face was sad and his eyes longed for the ice cream, before getting pulled away

"So from now, please be careful of what you say to him… even if you don't intend to say it… he might take it the wrong way." The doctor concluded his report

"Yes sir… thank you very much." Saki bowed and then left

* * *

Sasuke was staying in an average inn, eating average food, and doing nothing but average things.

"(This really feels like a lame vacation…)" Sasuke growl to himself

"Uchiha-sama, would you like me to give you a tour?" a young woman with sleek black asked, entering Sasuke's room without permission

The raven glared at the uknown woman

"Don't worry, I am the daughter of the village chief." She smile

Sasuke was shocked to hear such a thing… the girl looked nothing like her father or a better thing to say… what kind of woman would marry such a weird and disturbing creature?

"I see…" was all Sasuke could utter out from his shock state of mind

"(Oh my! He's so aloof… he's too sexy!!!)" the girl clutch her heart happily, going into her la-la land

"… I would like to get some rest…" Sasuke stated, he didn't want to get involve with this village more than he had to.

"… What?!" the girl demanded, finally awaken from her weird fantasy "I mean… ahem! Uchiha-sama, would you not like a tour of Hanabi village?" the girl smile

"… Not now." The uchiha replied

"Huh… I see… then please call me whenever you want a tour! My schedule will always be open for you, Uchiha-sama!" the girl swoon happily before leaving.

Sasuke quickly walked to the door and locked it, not knowing if that will help since she probably has another key to open the door. The raven man quickly return back to his seat, looking out the window. The window already show the small village, but surprising enough, for such a small village, they actually tried to make such a big inn. The inn probably has 15 levels and Sasuke was at the very top, lucky him…

"Tama!" a familiar voice called out, causing Sasuke to focus down to the ground.

"(Oh… it's that little boy…)" Sasuke scoff

"Tama, didn't I tell you not to eat so much ice cream?! Just because the doctor gave it to you doesn't mean that you have to eat all of it!!" the boy continue talking to his 'cat'

Sasuke's interest rose at the sudden sentence… a cat who likes ramen… and eat ice cream… and even a doctor who would give a cat ice cream to eat… this caused the the raven man to look down once more, trying to find this weird cat…

Before he can spot the cat though, the girl suddenly barge back into the room; Sasuke growl angrily.

"Uchiha-sama, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Gusu Midori!" the girl chime happily

Sasuke quickly nodded before shooing the girl out and trying to find the boy and the cat again, but was already too late.

"Damn that woman…" Sasuke mumble before he got up from his chair and head to bed

* * *

It was already in the middle of the night when a big crash was heard in Saki's house.

"What's going on in here?" Saki rushed into the kitchen

Shin and Tama both sat on the ground, Tama covered in flour powder and the container of the flour was now in pieces.

"Shin-chan… mind explaining?" she sigh

"… It was an accident…" the boy replied before he got up and grabbed hold of Tama's hand "I'll take him to the lake inside the forest."

"What?" Saki was shocked to hear her young son say such a thing "Do you know how late it is?"

"… It's only midnight… we'll come home soon." Shin was already slipping on his shoes, while the blond did the same "And besides, the village chief doesn't allow water to run this late…"

"… That's true… do you need me to come along?" Saki asked

"No, I'm a man!" Shin huff and set out towards the lake

* * *

Sasuke sat up in bed, staring at the full moon that night.

"Tch…" he got out of bed and starting getting dress to go outside.

Sasuke knew better than to abandon a mission, no matter how ridiculous it was. After taking his whole-day nap, he decided to get a breath of fresh air.

As fast as the captain of the ANBU UNIT should be, he was already inside the forest in a second flat.

"Hmm… this forest is in better shape than I thought…" the raven stared at the large and tall trees

As the raven continue his stroll, he heard a splashing noise nearby, causing him to turn towards the noise.

"Tama, I know you like baths, but hurry! Saki's going to get angry…" the familiar voice called out

"(It's that boy… and the strange cat…)" Sasuke thought to himself "(Wait a minute… cats don't like baths…)" Sasuke again ponder what this cat was really like.

He sneak behind the bush, almost like a pervert, peeping at the cat who was known to be in the lake.

The lake was pretty big, but not so deep and with the full moon shining down on the lake, it glitter with magic.

Sasuke did not care for the beauty of the lake, he was more observant towards the 'CAT'. Tama was not actually a cat, but a human being… a blond human being. Even from the far distant, Sasuke could see the blond's beautiful outline of his naked body and even though the man wasn't facing him, he could already imagine what his face looked like… because those beautiful blond locks were all he needed to confirm.

"Naruto…" he whispered, approaching the blond.

Sasuke forgot to watch his steps and stepped on many branches, startling the blond and the boy

"Tama, let's go!" Shin stood up quickly from the other side of the lake

Sasuke did not hear anything or felt anything as he slipped into the lake, the cold water hitting his skin, but his sight was only at the vision of the blond man in front of him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke stretch his hand out towards the blond

"Tama, hurry!" Shin called out

The blond quickly run towards the boy, but being in water, it was quite difficult to run and he kept slipping on the slippery mud underneath him.

Before the blond could reach land, the raven man quickly grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him to face the man.

Tama's eyes widen in fear and confusion, not once had he seen this man, but… this man wasn't good for his heart. The blond could feel his heart beating like crazy, thumping as though it is about to jump out.

"Naruto… Naruto!!" Sasuke pulled the blond into a tight embrace, wanting to make sure that this wasn't just a dream or genjutsu.

The blond stay still, not knowing what to do. He was confused at the man's affectionate hug and and emotional voice… but who was this Naruto?

"Tama! You pervert, let Tama go!!" the young boy threw a rock towards the two, but didn't reach really far

Sasuke ignored the small brat and caress the blond's scar-like cheeks…

"Naruto…" with that simple yet endearing name, Sasuke planted a kiss onto the blond's lips

Tama struggle at first, trying to push the strange man away, but after a while, he ceased his struggling and relax. The kiss was gentle and caring… well… at first anyway. Soon, the raven's tongue was exploring the blond's hot cavern and moans were heard between the two.

Sasuke rub, suck, and nip on the blond's tongue and explored his dobe's inside, making sure that nothing had changed since he last saw him.

The raven accidently shifted his leg the wrong way, rubbing it against the blond's member.

"Aah… more…" the blond moan, getting lost in the pleasure.

"…….. (He became more sensitive… and honest)" Sasuke's thought ran wild as he stare at his blond with lust-fill eyes

"Ngh... no… good…" the blond cried weakly between the sloppy and wet kisses "I'm… ah… hah… dying…" he continue to cry between the kisses

After a who-knows-how-long kiss, Sasuke reluctantly broke it, which allowed the blond to take in deep breaths

"Naruto… are you… really…" the raven stroke the blond's right cheek, wanting to confirm the warmth "This isn't just another dream, right?" he gentle knock their forehead together

Black coal eyes stared straight into crystal blue eyes. The raven's eyes were fill with lust, passion, and love, but there was a tint of sadness and remorse in it while the blond's blue eyes were fill with nothing but confusion.

"… Who?" the blond asked the raven in a whisper

Sasuke stared at his dobe for a moment before giving them both a few centimeter of space "You… can't remember who I am?" Sasuke's voice came out more shocked than he had expected

"Tama! Are you okay?!" Shin was hiding a rock as he shouted out

"… Dobe… you can't…" Sasuke didn't finish his question due to the fact that the blond was already out of the water, slipping his clothes on

"Wait, Naruto!!" Sasuke called out

"… Naruto?" the blond asked, pointing to himself "… Tama!" he cheerfully gave Sasuke his name

"… Tama?" the raven was shocked, Naruto is now… Tama?! What a corny name!!!

While still in thoughts, the young boy grabbed hold of Tama's hand and quickly pulled him away from the raven, towards home.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke quickly got out of the lake and followed the blond and the boy

"Stop stalking us!!" Shin growl angrily

"I can't leave my wife to you." Sasuke bark back in response

"He's a man, he can't be your wife, BAKA! You're a grown-up, you should know that, you big pervert!!" Shin argue back

Sasuke was already used to ignoring irritating people so he ignore the brat and concentrated on his blond dobe, who seemed to have forgotten him.

"Dobe, you can't be serious that you forgot me, right?" Sasuke demanded

The blond just turned back stared at the raven before quickly turning to look ahead of him again

"Anwser me, damn it!!" the raven growl

Shin suddenly stopped and turned to face the Uchiha "You really are a BAKA! Tama doesn't know how to speak a lot of words! He can't even make a sentence! So stop asking him such useless questions!" the young boy informed the ANBU Captain

"What?" Sasuke was surprised to hear the brat said such a thing

The blond turned to face the raven again and gave a small nod

"Besides… Tama isn't human…" Shin mumble quietly

"EH?" Sasuke's face was completely priceless after hearing the brat say such a ridiculous thing

The boy glared up at Sasuke for not believing what he just said "Tama is not human! He's a CAT who magically transformed into a human!!"

The blond nodded eagerally, agreeing with everything the boy was spouting out

"That explains why Tama doesn't know how to speak much… but he's good at meowing!" Shin clasp his hand happily "Tama, why don't you show him?" the boy suddenly suggested, forgetting about the incident that happened earlier

"Okay… MEOW…" the blond start meowing and purring like a cat

Sasuke's imagination started running wild and he almost ended up with a nosebleed from his fantasy of Naruto cosplaying as a cat-human.

"You see that?! Tama is a cat!" the young boy clapped happily

"No… no… that doesn't prove anything…" Sasuke was finally able to control his nosebleed from happening "Anyone can meow and purr…"

"… Let's see you do it!" Shin dare Sasuke, crossing his arms

Sasuke stared at the young boy and then at his dobe, he would like to prove it, but his pride would not stoop as low as to meow and purr like a cat.

"… I won't do it…" Sasuke stated

"See, you can't do it!!" the boy sounded proud as though he have won

"But I know someone who will!" Sasuke's determination rise, knowing full-well who will do it

* * *

The three had quickly returned to the village and to the place that Sasuke had led them… they were at the expensive inn.

"We can't go in there…" Shin hesitated

The raven stared at the two who were about ten feet away from the main entrace "Why not?" he asked

"Saki told us that if we have no urgent business here then we should never approach it…" Shin replied and Tama nodded

"… We do have urgent business, now come." The raven walked ahead, keeping a close eye on his blond

* * *

They were now inside of Sasuke's guest room, waiting for something… or someone. Knocking was soon heard at the door and Sasuke gave permission to the person was about to come in.

Gusu Midori stood outside of the door, grinning widely "Uchiha-sama, did you request for my presence?" she asked, her voice was giddy and sounded weird to the three

"… Yeah, please come in." Sasuke gesture and she happily complied.

"How may I be of assistant to you?" she asked, her voice hinting that maybe it would be something naughty

"… I need you to meow and purr like a cat." Sasuke straight out told her

"Huh?" she was shocked and surprised to hear such things from the Uchiha Sasuke "M-m-may I a-a-ask why?"

Sasuke stared at the woman and then smirk

"(Oh my sexy god!!! Does this mean that he wants me to seduce him?! I mean… I'm not really into acting as an animal when making out, but if Sasuke wants it… then I'll do it!!!)" her eyes glint with unknown lust, which made her forgot that Shin and Tama were also inside the room with them

"Alright, Uchiha-sama… here I come…" she used a seductive and high voice "MEOW…" and started purring

"Aww… she sounds like a cat too…" Shin admitted defeat which the blond also nodded his head, agreeing with the young boy

Midori continue to meow and purr as she clung onto Sasuke, whispering in a husky voice "Sasuke-sama… let's… get to bed…" she purr

The blond didn't know why, but the sight of the mysterious man and the woman made his inside turn. For some reason, he really wanted to smack the man in the head and pull the woman away from him.

"Enough…" Sasuke push Midori off him "That is all." Ushering the woman out

"… Sasuke-sama…" she whine seductively but before any other word could be utter out of her, the door closed shut.

"(Stupid woman… don't she know that the only person who can seduce me is that dobe over there?)" Sasuke's thoughts ran back to the blond as he glance at the fuming blond

"Alright, let's go back home, Tama!" Shin got off the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the door

Sasuke grabbed hold onto Naruto's arm, stopping him from following the boy.

"Hey, let Tama go!" Shin notice the sudden movement and growl at Sasuke

"I'm not letting him leave me again." Sasuke glared at the boy, causing the young boy to shrink back. It seems that the famous Uchiha glare was still intact.

The blond struggle out of the raven's iron grip which caused the latter to turn his glare at the blond.

"You left me for a year… you… you didn't mean it, right? You were planning on returning home, right?!" Sasuke's voice became more desperate for an answer as he shook the blond's shoulders

The scared blond stared at the unknown man in front of him, demanding answers for his strange questions.

After a while of silence, Sasuke calmed down and looked at his blond "Hey… let's return back to Konoha, right now! Everyone's waiting for you. The villagers, your friends, and the children!" Sasuke quickly dragged Naruto out the door

"Wait!!" Shin quickly chase after the two "Where are you taking Tama?!" the boy shouted angrily

The three male made so much noise that some customer popped their head out of their room to see what was going on. Before the three reach the exit, Gusu, the village chief, stopped the raven.

"Ah, Uchiha-dono. What is all the commotion?" Gusu asked, rubbing his hands together with a worried smile

"It seems that I can't finish this mission. I will tell the Hokage to refund all your money back." Sasuke quickly bow and head towards the door

"P-p-please wait!" the man quickly ran to block Sasuke's path "We need you… please, you must stay with us…" the man pleaded

Sasuke glared at the hindrance blocking his road "Move… I have no decent reason to stay in this village anymore." All the raven wanted was to take his blond home and keep him there, knowing full well that he would be safe and sound there.

"Please…" the chief got down on both his knees and hand, his head touching the ground "Please reconsider…"

The blond stared down at the man who had bowed his head on the ground, he glance up at Sasuke before he quietly tugged the raven's sleeves. Sasuke turned to look at the blond, who in turned, stared back at the raven with big puppy eyes.

The raven couldn't believe his eyes… Naruto had not once used the puppy eyes unless ramen was involved… and for this weird creature, he was begging Sasuke to stay… "Sigh…" the raven sigh "… Fine, but only after the festival…" Sasuke knew that he could never reject those blue orbs.

Gusu and the blond jumped in joy, even though the blond had no idea why the village chief wanted the mysterious man to stay in the village. "Please remember your words, Uchiha-dono! Please promise me that you won't go back on your words!" the chief clutch onto Sasuke's pants, crying silently

"(Disgusting…)" was the raven's only thoughts. He didn't want to make a promise, but if his blond will be happy because of that… then… "… I promise." Sasuke sigh, defeated

Shin stared at the blond and the village chief jumping for joy before moving his eyes to observe the raven "Wait!!!" the young boy suddenly shouted out "You.. you… you're Uchiha Sasuke?!" the boy's shocked voice asked

Everyone turnd to stare at the young boy, earning him a smirk from Sasuke "What if I am?"

"That means… you're a prospective groom for Gusu Midori?!" Shin burst out into fits of laughter

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, shocked "Prospective… groom?" he turnd to glared at the chief

"Huh… well…" the man started to stutter in fear

The blond tilted his head in confusion and then smile at the raven

"You…" Sasuke's clench his teeth angrily "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!!!" a shout was heard throughout the whole village…..

* * *

To be continue…

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay! So many things happened this past weekend that I have made no updates at all! Please forgive my tardiness… I'm so very sorry. GOMEN NASAI!!!! TT^TT

I wanted to make an update earlier, but a friend of mine was over and needed my attention 24/7…

Well… I ended the chapter here… and I hope to update the next chapter soon before winter break starts…

Once again, Gomen Nasai to Doumo Arigatou (Sorry and thank you)


	9. In 60 Days

Chapter 8 – In 60 Days

Warning – Boys Love, don't like – don't stay... it's that simple :D

Disclaimer – Naruto does NOT belong to me and I don't take credit for anything except for this storyline and some extra characters :) ***Bows***

…...

Five people sat in the lobby; Sasuke, Tama (Naruto), Shin, Gusu, and Midori. They sat around a square table, excluding Gusu and Midori, who had Sasuke glaring down at them.

"I'm very sorry, Uchiha-dono... the truth is that Midori is at the age of getting married, but she insist that the man she marry has to be you!" the weird creature bowed for forgiveness.

The Uchiha continue to glare at the man before he closed his eyes and sighed "(This is most likely that stupid woman's fault too...)" Sasuke could already picture a laughing Tsunade, with money surrounding her.

"Can we go home now...?" Shin rubbed his sleepy eyes, a kid needed his sleep.

Tama nodded and offered to give Shin a piggyback ride, which made Sasuke jump up angrily from his chair.

"No one is to leave this room!" Sasuke growl angrily.

Both Shin and Tama just stared at the Uchiha, not sure if they were able to leave this place alive.

"Listen here..." Sasuke turned his attention to Gusu "I'm already married." he plainly stated

"Yes... we heard." the man replied back "But your wife has passed away for almost a year now."

Sasuke growled at the man "Watch what you're saying." the Uchiha warned. Gusu yelp in fear and coward behind his daughter who had surprising been silent this whole time.

"Listen here, Uchiha-SAN!" Shin emphasis on the 'san' part "We've already been out for so long already, if we don't hurry back Saki will-" the young boy didn't finish his sentence as the front door of the inn slammed open.

Everyone turned their attention to the door, which stood a dark figure, exhaling smoke out it's mouth. "Damn it!" Shin cursed, for he knew who that dark figure was "Shin... chan..." the voice mumble out lowly.

"Saki..." Shin stared straight at the figure, which suddenly turned into a calm and composed Saki

"What did I warn you about staying out too late?" Saki smile at the small boy

"... We had business..." he replied back

"Business? … I see... and that business..." she smile, a cold smile "Had to be held inside this twisted place?" she asked, her smile fading away into an angry frown.

Shin stay silent before answering "Yeah."

Saki glared at Gusu before she walked up to Shin and picked him up.

"Don't come near my son." she growl at Gusu "Come, Tama." she walked off with Tama trailing behind her "Naruto!" Sasuke called out, rushing to reach for his wife.

Suddenly, out of no where, a sharp blade was next to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke froze in his position as he stared at the woman who was holding her son while wielding a sword in her free hand.  
"Leave us." Saki growl, warning the Uchiha

Sasuke glared at the woman, he wasn't about to let a stupid sword stop him from reaching his love one.

Tama grabbed hold of Saki's right hand, which held the sword, and shook his head. For some reason, Tama did not want to this man to die.

Saki stared at Tama for a good second before withdrawing her sword.

"What do you want with Tama?" she asked, though her sword was down, she was ready to draw it back up anytime.

…...

Konoha –

Rin sat on the porch, waiting for sunrise to come. She couldn't sleep throughout the night so she had been sitting outside for hours.

"Rin-chan?" Chidori slid the sliding door open "What are you doing still up?" Chidori asked

"... I couldn't sleep." Rin simply replied

Chidori took a seat next to Rin and silence filled the two girls

"... Do you... miss Otou-sama?" Chidori asked

"No." Rin simply answered

"I see..." she laugh nervously

"Nee... Onee-san... maybe... Kaa-sama is still alive..." Rin mumble quietly not sure if she wanted her older sister to hear or not, but Chidori had already caught on

"I...I..." Chidori couldn't reply back with anything as she stare at the ground

"Maybe... Kaa-sama... is really sad..." Rin continue

"... I don't know... I'm sorry, Rin-chan..." Chidori closed her eyes

"I... I'm going to get stronger..." Rin stated

"Eh?" Chidori asked, confused

"While Kaa-sama fought, all I did was hide and tried to be safe." Rin replied

"But... that was because you were still young and I was the reason why Kaa-sama was-" Chidori tried to explain

"Rin, Chi..." Ryuusuke stepped out the (already) door

"... Onii-sama..." Rin stared at her older brother

"Ryuu-niisama..." Chidori was surprise she did not sense her older brother's presence

"Why are you having this conversation at this hour... you two should still be asleep." Ryuusuke gave a stern stare to his two younger sisters

"Um... we... woke up extra early today." Chidori smile at her brother

Rin stood up and stared at her older brother "... I'm leaving." she replied

"EH?" Chidori suddenly turned her attention to Rin, not sure if Rin was leaving for bed or leaving for a journey

Ryuusuke's eyes widen in shocked

"I wanted to tell Onii-sama and Onee-san before I leave." Rin replied to their shocked and surprised reaction

"Where... where you going?" Chidori asked

"... I don't know... training..." Rin replied

"Rin... I can't let you leave because of an impulse. You are only 7 years old..." Ryuusuke sigh with irritation

"It's better than just staying here and attending the Ninja academy... they don't teach me anything in there." she replied

"The ninja academy teaches you a lot of things... in order to become a good ninja, you must learn the basics." Ryuusuke preach to Rin

"... But... I am only a clone jutsu of Rin..." Rin replied

"EH?" Ryuusuke and Chidori shouted out

"Rin already left a long time ago..." the clone replied "After telling the two eldest, I shall destroy myself. Goodbye." Rin waved and poof herself away

"Wait? WHAT?" both siblings shouted

…...

Back with Sasuke –

"So... Tama here is your wife that's been missing for a year?" Saki asked, trying to confirm all the information she just received.

Sasuke nodded

"I see, and so now you're here to- Do you think I'm that stupid to freaking believe in such a stupid lie?" Saki shouted angrily

Somehow Sasuke has join Saki, Shin, and Tama (Naruto) in their home, away from the inn.

"Why do you not believe me?" Sasuke asked, sipping the tea that Tama had helped prepared for him

"Ha! Do you really think that two man could actually get married and one could actually bear children?" Saki demanded while laughing ignorantly

"... You've been living with one all this time." Sasuke replied calmly

"Tama is not a woman and it's obviously that he can't bear children!" Saki argue back

The two continue to argue profusely until Sasuke yank Naruto into his arms and lifted up his shirt, causing Saki, Shin, and Naruto to blush from the sudden action.

"Do you see this mark? This symbolize the seal of the Kyuubi within him... it's also gives him the ability to carry my seeds inside hi-" Sasuke didn't finish as Saki shouted out angrily "How dare you touch Tama in that manner! You f****ing Bastard!"

Naruto quickly shove Sasuke away and closed his shirt "Naruto... you're body became even more feminine within this one year." Sasuke smirked. He knew his like keeping his body tone, but after their marriage and their first child, he decided to lose some muscle, it wasn't healthy for the child. Ever since then, his wife's body had become more and more feminine body, even, soft.

Naruto blushed, not able to fight back the comment.

"Listen here, Uchiha!" Saki pounded the table, getting the two's attention again "I don't know what game you are playing, but Tama here-" Saki didn't finish as Sasuke interrupted the woman with a fierce glare

"His name is Naruto... not TAMA." Sasuke emphasize

The woman was taken aback by the Uchiha's persistent, but then decided to call Tama 'Naruto'

"Sigh... fine..." Saki sighed "Since you're going to be here for 2 months, which means 60 days... I'll give you a chance to prove that Ta- Naruto is your wife! If by the end of 2 months and Naruto still doesn't remember, then you have to accept the fact that Tama isn't your wife!" Saki declared

"... And why should I take you up on that offer when I can just kill you and take my wife back?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the woman

"... If you did, you know that Ta—Naruto would never forgive you... even if he regained his memories back, his memories of us will still be with him... you get it now, Uchiha-SAN?" Saki smirked at the glaring Uchiha

"(The woman has a point...)" Sasuke thought to himself and then glanced at the confused blond "(If Naruto were to never forgive me... that means...)" Inside Sasuke's head, he was crying from the thought of Naruto never forgiving him and not give any more Sex.

"(This man...)" Saki thought as she backed away an inch "(It's really hard to read his emotions...)"

…...

Rin leaps through the forest gracefully and sat down as she was tired. She had no destination and no goals, she just wanted to escape the Uchiha compound for awhile... no, make that Konoha.

She sat down on top of the branch and looked up into the sky, it was dawn now and the sun was already up. "Sun..." she quietly mumble when she notice an unfamiliar presence heading her way in quick speed

Rin quickly turned around and blocked the attack from the foe with two kunais

"Ah... you're good..." a man slither his tongue and smirk...

…...

To be continue...

Wow... the longest time ever and finally a update... First off, I should apologize to all the people who had been waiting patiently or out of patiently and didn't really care anymore T^T forgive my insolence. I have a break from college now and shall work my very hardest to try to get this story up and going again :) I hope to release the next chapter soon :D Thank you for still supporting me even though I'm just a bad writer DX


	10. To Each Their Own

VERY SORRY! It's been forever and I know I'm GUILTY of ALL CHARGES! So instead of doing homework, I decided to write! hehehehehe - I'll take the blame later :P but let's continue on with the story :) please refer back to later chapters, if you have forgotten the storyline, which I'm guessing most of you did :'( and that's my fault...

WARNINGS - YAOI - NARUTO belongs to KISHIMOTO SENSEI and NOT I...

OKAY! Let's begin!

...

Rin stares at the mysterious man that had attacked her. "Why are you attacking me?" Rin asks, her kunai ready to strike the man.

"Must you ask? You know what I want." He grins.

She narrows her eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted. She quickly draws her right hand into her pocket, causing the man to suddenly launches at her.

"Here, take it!" Rin holds an onigiri in her hand. "I know you want it..."

The man stops and stares at the small child in front of him before he takes a deep breath.

"Oh THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" The man cries in joy, taking the onigiri without a second thought. "I was so hungry I was gonna die!"

He quickly chomp the riceball, shedding tears of happiness.

Rin stares at the man, chomping happily while trying his best to savor every bite.

"How many days have you gone without eating?" She asks.

"Ah... hmm... about ten days now."

"... Are you trying to break a world's record?" She asks, eyes fill with pity.

"OF COURSE NOT!" He corrects her. "My sad and tragic story will take three full days and three full nights just to finish explaining it!" He cries tear of pain.

"I don't have time." Rin quickly picks up her bag and attempts to walk away, but to only be stop by the man's pleading voice.

"No no no no no no! Don't leave me! I'll make it short so please just spare me five minutes!"

Rin sighs. "(And he's suppose to be an adult?)" she thinks to herself, regretting ever giving the onigiri to the man.

...

Naruto hasten his pace, trying to escape his stalker, Sasuke. Sasuke was keen on keeping Naruto close, just in case something happens and he isn't about to lose sight of his love ever again.

"Naruto, you're going to hurt yourself!" Sasuke grumbles, tired of playing the chasing game. Naruto stopped and turns to glare at Sasuke, he tries anyway.

"TAMA!" The blond points to himself.

"No. NA-RU-TO." Sasuke corrects him.

Naruto sighs, not knowing how to deal with such a weird character. And he thought Keigo was weird. *remember that Keigo is the guy that was trying to hit on Naruto - refer to chapter 7*

Saki had sent Naruto to the village to buy some groceries and Sasuke had tagged along. Shin on the other hand was asked to help tidy the house while Saki continues her pottery business. *BTW - Saki does pottery for a living*

Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and firmly held it; which causes the blond to struggle, trying to free his hand.

"C'mon." Sasuke commands, dragging the struggling blond.

"NO!" Naruto growls angrily and takes a big chomp on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looks down at Naruto, who was still struggling. He sighs and then let go of Naruto's hand.

"Are you happy now?" The raven asks.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, confuse, and then nods happily.

Sasuke stares at his dobe and then slowly stroke his whisker cheeks.

Naruto tilt his head towards the gentle touch and purr lightly. He likes the sensation that Sasuke is giving him; it was soft and warm - almost fluffy.

"(So holding hands is a 'no', but caressing is okay.)" Sasuke notes to himself.

"Naruto..." Sasuke calls out, bring both their faces together and then plants a kiss on his dobe's beautiful plump lips.

The blond struggles, but was soon overcome with a familiar feeling. This happened last time too at the lake, he couldn't fight this man when he kisses him.

Naruto let his body go limp and enjoys the warm sensation. Sasuke on the otherhand is overjoy that his dobe isn't fighting it anymore. He slowly prob his lover's mouth open and sneak his tongue in, caressing and sucking the life out of his other half.

"Ngh..." Naruto moans into the kiss. He gulps down the saliva, not knowing whose it is, but he just knew that the sensation was getting stronger.

"No..." The blond cries, trying to break from the kiss.

"Naruto..." Sasuke groans out his name, his voice is already hoarse. He wants Naruto and he wants him bad.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" An angry voice shouts.

Sasuke glares at the person who interrupted the two and Naruto blushes, trying to hide behind the raven.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY TAMA-CHAN THIS WAY!" Keigo shouts angrily.

Sasuke's eyes twitch angrily by the word 'MY' and growls angrily.

Naruto shakes his head, fluster. He can't believe Sasuke had kissed him in the middle of the road in BROAD DAYLIGHT!

"Yours, huh? WHO EXACTLY?!" The Uchiha demands.

"THAT'S MY TAMA-CHAN! I SAW HIM FIRST AND I'VE ALREADY CLAIMED HIM!" Keigo continues his arrogant way of speaking.

More eyes twitching and vein popping ensues ('MY', 'CLAIMED') these two words keeps ringing in Sasuke's ear.

"Tama-chan! Come to me!" Keigo spreads his arms open and Naruto just stares at him. "TAMA!" He growls angrily.

Before Keigo realizes it, he is already kissing the ground and Sasuke's feet is on his head.

"SHUT IT already, BRAT!" Sasuke is not happy and there is no hint of the gentle kindness before.

"You bastard! How dare you put your feet on my head?!" Keigo shouts.

"You are lucky that a pathetic brat like you can have someone like me to even lay my feet upon your fithy head." Sasuke snorts.

Keigo growls angrily and he continues on the argument. "Who the HELL do you think you are?!"

Sasuke stares down at the man before a cold smirk spreads across his face. "The one and only, UCHIHA SASUKE."

Keigo looks confused for a second before his eyes open wide.

Sasuke knew that the loser had finally realized who he was. He backs up from the man.

Keigo gets up and stares at Sasuke and then Naruto. His face turn pale as he turns and walks away.

"Huh... guess he wasn't so dumb after all." Sasuke snorts.

Naruto sighs and continue walking towards the village.

...

Rin gets up from her seat and stretch.

"Where are you going? I'm not done yet..." the man pleads Rin.

Rin sighs. "Look, Mister. I have more important things to do than listen to your nonsense."

All this time, the man had only talked about how he was lost in the forest for days with with the worst possible luck, he found no one to help him. It was only after weeks of starvation that he smelled the Onigiri in Rin's pocket and that was what had saved him.

"I'm not 'Mister'. My name is Nagi." the man proclaims.

"... I'm leaving." Rin walks off and Nagi follows. "Stop it." Rin mutters.

"Please don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone... I'll get lost again!" Nagi complains.

Rin stares at the man and then sigh. "Where are you from anyways?" She asks.

Nagi's eyes lit up happily. "My village is..." Nagi struggles with himself, thinking hard.

"Um... I... village..." He tries again.

Rin couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into this time. She doesn't have time to deal with a man who has amnesia and she wasn't kind enough to just help a stranger.

"Look, Nagi-san. I don't have time to play with you. I have another thing I must attend to. If you want help, travel towards that direction. Keep following the path and you will reach a village call Konoha. There, they will give you assistence." Rin informs and walks off.

"Wait!" Nagi follows her again. "Please let me go with you!"

Rin stares back at the man, irritatation fills her mind. "I don't need a companion, especially not one with amnesia."

Nagi gives Rin a rejected look before his eyes lit up again. "Don't worry, I at least know how to fight! I will protect you!" Nagi grins.

"I will protect myself. I don't need anyone else." Rin glares at Nagi.

"Let me protect you! I swear I won't let you get hurt!" Nagi begs.

"It doens't benefit either of us to stay together." Rin points out.

"You never know until you try! Besides... I feel like I have a conncection with you." Nagi grins.

Rin sigh, continuing this pointless argument would only waste her time and he seems pretty stubborn.

"Get in my way and I'll kill you." Rin warns and walks away.

"Understood!" Nagi grins and run after Rin happily.

...

- Konoha -

"Where did that girl disappeared to?" Ran asks as he search throughout the Uchiha compound.

"Maybe she's off training by herself." Ren breaths heavily, trying to keep up with his brother.

Ran growls angrily. "THAT STUPID GIRL!"

"What is all the ruckus about?" Ryuusuke appears behind the two boys.

"Aniki! Where is Rin?" Ran asks.

Ryuusuke stares at the boys.

"We are suppose to be training together." Ren informs Ryuusuke.

Kakashi walks up to the three Uchiha.

"Kakashi-Ojisan!" Ren greets Kakashi happily.

"Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?" Ryuusuke asks, surprise.

"The Hokage requested to meet with you." Kakashi answers Ryuusuke's question.

"... Alright." Ryuusuke nods and the turns towards the boys. "You two behave yourselves. Chi will return shortly."

The Two boys nod and with that Ryuusuke and Kakashi both poof away.

"... I wonder what's going on..." Ren questions, worry fills him.

Ran turns towards the Hokage's office and narrows his eyes.

"Do you think something big happened?" Ren asks.

Ran stays silent before he walks back into their house.

"Ah, Ran! What about Rin-chan? Aren't we going to continue to look for her?" Ren runs after Ran.

...

"You called for me?" Ryuusuke asks, standing in front of Tsunade.

"I have a mission for you..." Tsunade replies.

Ryuusuke stares the fifth hokage. The air surrounding the two is tense and no one dares make a sound.

"What is it?" Ryuusuke asks, breaking the heavy silence.

"... One of our ninja is missing... he was investigating a suspicious activity that the villagers had been gossiping about. There's a cave to the east of Konoha, villagers said that there seem to be suspicious people gathering there. I want you and Kakashi to check it out... and if possible find the missing ninja." Tsunade explains the situation to Ryuusuke.

Ryuusuke stays silent; he really didn't want to leave Chidori and the boys on their own although he knew well that the three can protect themselves perfectly fine. Still... their father was out on a mission and Rin had disappeared. If possible he wanted to set out and find Rin instead, but... he is a Konoha Ninja and he must do what's best for the village. He must do what the sixth hokage would've wanted him to...

"Understood."

... To be Continue...

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for the longest time. I can't promise you loyal readers anything, but I will do my best to update. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm using borrow time right now. Till next time :)


	11. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 11 - The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: Naruto series does NOT belong to me. This is only a fanfic.

...

Naruto and Sasuke sat by the lake. The two did not utter a single sound, but nor did the silence bother them. At times like these, Sasuke truly appreciates that his beloved was right next to him.

"Naruto." Sasuke finally breaks the silence.

Naruto turns toward the man, he have finally gotten use to Sasuke calling him Naruto although he is Tama.

Sasuke gently takes Naruto's hand into his own and slowly massage his hand.

"Let's go home soon. Our children are waiting." Sasuke gently kisses the blond's hand.

Naruto's heartbeat quickens. He feels a warmth spread throughout his body and yet at the same time, he feels pity for Sasuke. Sasuke probably lost his special person and was deceive by his mind that Tama was Naruto. Still, he did not mind the affection that Sasuke is showing him, it made him happy.

Without thinking, Naruto quickly pushes Sasuke's head onto his lap. Surprised, all Sasuke could do was stay still. Before he knew it, Naruto was slowly and gently stroking his hair. The blond starts humming a random song.

Sasuke could feel his eyes tear. The affectionate gesture brought back memories from their happier days. His dobe's gentle caresses made his heart leap miles on end and the the flashbacks didn't help his pain subside. He quickly turns around so that his face is now burrow into Naruto's stomach. This gesutre of Sasuke surprises Naruto, but it almost feels like Naruto was able to feel all of Sasuke's emotions; love, pain, hurt, happiness, sadness, everything...

...

Rin jumps up into the tree and looks around.

"Ne~ Rin-chan!" Nagi calls out from under the tree, "I'm hungry..."

Rin tries ignoring the man, but as the complaints continues, she jumps down and glares at Nagi.

"You said you wouldn't be a pain." Rin continues her famous Uchiha glare.

"I know, but I'm hungry!" Nagi continues, his eyes turns big and googly.

Rin sigh, "We should be safe here." she then hands Nagi some kunai.

"Why are you giving me these?" He asks, but accepts the kunai.

"Go hunt us a rabbit or something." Rin grabs some sticks, "And I'll start us a fire."

"What? I don't want to!" Nagi sulks "I want to stay with Rin-chan!"

Rin stares at the man with bored eyes, "If you don't hurry then you won't get any food."

Nagi ponders for a minute before he sighs. "Rin-chan is so mean..." He slowly drags his feet off to find food.

"Idiot... (If I let him start the fire he'll probably just burn the whole forest down...)" Rin continues picking up more sticks. She stops in her tracks and turns towards the direction that Nagi went. "(Will we get food to eat tonight?)"

...

Kakashi and Ryuusuke stops a few feet away from the cave.

"Is that the place?" Ryuusuke asks.

"... Seems so." Kakashi replies.

Both ninja continue to stare at the cave, making sure it was safe before proceeding.

"...!" Ryuusuke's ears perk and nose twitch, "I smell blood." He stands up and attempts to proceed.

Kakashi stops Ryuusuke and shakes his head, "There's a trap."

Ryusuke turns his attention back to the cave, scanning it thoroughly.

Kakashi throws a kunai at the entrace of the cave, causing a explosion.

"This is a simple trap... that means that they only meant to keep out normal citizens." Kakashi stands up from his crouching position.

Ryuusuke jumps out from the bush and runs into the cave to only be startle by the sight that lies in front of him.

The missing Konoha ninja was decaptitated and his body parts were cut into many pieces. On the wall which was paint by the ninja's blood, it wrote 'Naruto'.

Ryuusuke didn't know what is more shocking, the cruel death of a comrade or the blood written name of his mother.

"Looks like they left..." Kakashi touches the dirt on the ground, examining it.

"... Kakashi-san..." Ryuusuke clenches his fist tightly.

"Don't let it bother you." Kakashi pats Ryuusuke's shoulder. "It's just someone's sick joke..."

...

"Chidori-neesan... I'm tired..." Ren sits on the grass, sweaty from the sparta training.

Chidori chuckle, "Should we call it a day?"

"YES!" Ren nods eagerly.

"Not yet!" Ran barks in. "I'm not done yet!"

"Ran-chan..." Chidori stands up and walk towards the small boy. "What's bothering you?" She asks.

"... I... I need to be stronger!" Ran replies, his eyes shines bright with determination.

Chidori knew how Ran feels, for she too is impatient to get stronger. She needs to defeat that man that tore her pride and defile her ninja way. She needs to crush the man that stripped away her name as an Uchiha.

"Okay Ran-chan! Let's train some more." She smiles at her brother.

"Yeah!" Ran shouts happily.

"WHAT?!" Ren groans.

(Later that night in the Uchiha household)

"What?!" Ryuusuke's eyes widen with anger.

"Ran-chan ran away from home..." Chidori repeats herself.

Ryuusuke growls angrily, he was expecting to leave soon to find Rin, but now he have to look for both Rin and Ran. Who knows what the two brat has going on through their head.

"Ren." Ryuusuke direct his attention towards Ren, who was hidding behind Chidori. "Did Ran tell you anything?" He asks.

Ren quickly shakes his head 'no'.

"Hmm... Chidori, you two stay here and DON'T go anywhere." Ryuusuke emphasize his word 'don't'.

Chidori nods. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him."

Ryuusuke pats Chidori's head. "Don't worry about... Ran is just like mother." Ryuusuke's eyes soften up a bit. "Once he's decided on something he heads straight in."

Chidori smiles and holds Ryuusuke's hands in her's. "Be careful."

Ryuusuke nods and then pats Ren on the head. "You're the only sane one of you three."

...

(That night in Hanabi Village)

Saki stretches lightly and sat down at the kotatsu where Sasuke was seated. "Shin and Tama are finally asleep..."

"Why are you still here?" Saki asks.

Sasuke hands Saki a basket fill with alcoholic drinks.

"Well, well... you sure know your manners." She chuckles.

"This is thanks for taking care of Naruto." Sasuke explains.

"Hmm..." Saki smiles and takes out a bottle. "Come, let's have a drink together."

Sasuke stares at Saki.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to get you drunk and then rape you." Saki laughs.

Sasuke's eyes twitch with anger. "I'm not worried about that..." He growls. "I'm curious about the person my Naruto has been living with for a year."

Saki pours Sasuke a cup of sake and herself one. "So in other words you want me to spill my secrets, huh?" Saki sighs. "I'm no one special. Just a middle age woman working in this quiet village."

"My senses tell me otherwise." Sasuke gulps down the glass of sake.

Saki grins and pour another glass for Sasuke.

"Let's make this fun, Uchiha... for every cup you drink, I will tell you something about myself." Saki smirks.

Sasuke downs the glass that Saki had just pour for him.

"I was never married, but I had a relationship with a man." Saki pours another glass.

Again Sasuke downs the glass.

"That man was the biggest mistake in my life." She pour another glass full. "He craved for power and he will not stop at anything to gain what he wants... he was power crazy... to the point where everyone around him was only a weapon. You were either sharp or dull... useful or useless..."

Sasuke stares at Saki for a second before he downs the glass.

"You're going to get yourself drunk, Uchiha." Saki gulps down her own glass and then proceeds to fill the two glasses. "When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want our child to grow up with that kind of father role model. I told him that I was leaving if he didn't change his ways..." She laughs bitterly. "I thought he loved me... but he never did... he just needed a hole. He said I was useless to him..."

Sasuke grabs the glass, but doesn't drink.

"I regret... my teen years... but I have never once... regret giving birth to Shin..." Saki cries. "He is everything in my life... if I lose him... I will probably destroy the world..." Her eyes gleam with murderous intent.

"... You were a ninja." Sasuke states.

Saki stares at her empty cup and then smirks at Sasuke. "There's nothing I can't hide from you, huh?"

"If this man was power crazy and he only kept useful people by his side, you had to be good." Sasuke comments.

"I was good in bed." Saki challenges Sasuke.

Sasuke glares at Saki.

"I know, I know... you're gay..." Saki laughs and pour herself another glass. "Tama is pretty cute, even I wouldn't mind devouring him."

"He is mine." Sasuke growls.

Saki laughs.

Sasuke knows that Saki was hiding something else, but it doesn't look like she will be spilling anything this night. Sasuke drinks his glass of sake.

...

Ok - Good thing is that I have the story plan for the next few chapters, but I'm not sure when I'll have the time to write them out :) Thank you for your interest and patience. Much love 3


End file.
